Mortos Não Contam Histórias
by Frozen Prince
Summary: E se Harry e a cambada fossem PIRATAS ao invés de bruxos?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Há muitos anos atrás, na época da pirataria, das grandes navegações e das gargantas cortadas, havia um famoso bucaneiro chamado Tom Riddle, mais conhecido por Voldemort. Um rapaz que, á primeira vista, poderia ser bonito, alto, magro, com cabelos negros ondulados e rosto pálido, quando na verdade era o diabo encarnado. Inegavelmente frio e cruel, o notório pirata semeava o terror e o desespero até no homem mais corajoso do mundo á simples menção de seu nome. Sua tripulação de patifes, conhecida como Comensais da Morte, partilhava dessa fama. Era uma tripulação bem variada, formada por fracos em busca de proteção, ambiciosos em busca de glória, homens cruéis em busca de um líder, e até mesmo alguns poucos por medo, por não terem escolha. Todos acreditavam ser íntimos do capitão, seus servos mais leais, talvez até amigos que o compreendiam perfeitamente. Estavam enganados. Voldemort nunca quis ter amigos e jamais foi capaz de sentir afeição por algo ou alguém a não ser sua cobra de estimação, Nagini. Onde quer que seu galeão, o Basilisk, aportasse hasteando sua bandeira singular (parecida com o Jolly Roger original, mas o crânio entre as espadas cruzadas tinha uma cobra saindo pela boca, como uma língua), havia caos, destruição e carnificina. Eram os piratas mais temidos não só pelo Caribe afora, mas pelos quatro cantos do mundo e mais um pouco. E era nessa trupe de assassinos que vivia Harry Potter, um rapaz com seus 19 anos, cabelos negros e longos, olhos verdes, óculos redondos, corpo esguio e uma cicatriz em forma de raio na testa. Não era imediato nem tinha qualquer outro cargo de destaque, era apenas um peso morto a mais jogado no convés. Harry fora parar lá nem ele mesmo sabia como, nunca teve muito dinheiro ajudando os tios em seu mercadinho no Porto dos Alfeneiros. Seu tio, Válter Dursley, um homem corpulento com uma enorme bigodeira, era um homem desprezível, que chegava em casa bêbado todas as noites e ainda tentava fazer papel de decente. Sua mulher, Petúnia, era irmã da mãe de Harry, uma mulher magra com cara de cavalo, detinha uma grande fama de fofoqueira pela vila inteira, já que era muito intrometida e também tinha uma tendência a se achar grande coisa. Mas o maior problema de Harry era seu primo, Duda, um rapaz louro e redondo que lembrava um porco. Este gostava de juntar a turma para praticarem seu esporte favorito na falta de passatempo melhor: caçar e espancar Harry. Este, por sua vez, cresceu atormentado por Duda, passou muitos anos correndo do primo e sua gangue, mas com o passar do tempo foi crescendo e tomando coragem para enfrentá-lo de cara, mas era bem difícil já que Duda contava com toda a proteção dos pais. Desde criança, Harry sempre demonstrou uma intensa paixão pelo mar. Passava horas sentado no telhado do mercadinho para observar o porto, e sonhava com o dia em que poderia se livrar dos Dursley e desbravar o mundo à sua vontade, mas nunca lhe era permitido sair de casa, apenas quando precisava fazer alguma entrega no povoado. Em raras ocasiões, ainda lhe eram cedidos alguns passeios, explorando ilhas desertas e visitando lugares a bordo de um barquinho que havia construído junto com seu amigo de infância, Rony Weasley, que de fato já não via há muito tempo devido ao fato dele ter sumido misteriosamente. Após perder contato com seu melhor e único amigo, Harry voltou a se sentir solitário e a ficar enfurnado dentro do mercadinho, trabalhando como um escravo.

Três anos atrás, o Basilisk resolveu fazer um pit-stop por ali e fazer algumas pilhagens, cortar algumas gargantas, estuprar algumas moças, encher alguns canecos com rum, só o básico. Quando atacaram o mercadinho dos Dursley, Harry viu sua chance de escapar dali imediatamente. Pediu aos saqueadores o Direito de Parlamento e foi levado ao capitão, a quem pediu para que lhe permitisse um lugar em seu navio. O capitão acabou por aceitar, e Harry, feliz da vida, não queria nem saber do destino dos Dursley que deixara para trás, só pensava que sua vida mudaria muito dali para frente. E de fato mudou, para pior.

Não demorou muito, Harry começou a se horrorizar com os métodos dos companheiros. Mas para não ser morto por eles, tentava fazer tudo direitinho. Logo Harry foi ficando bem habilidoso na arte da pirataria e aprendeu a gostar, ainda que de muita má vontade. E teria sido muito bem-sucedido em espalhar respeito pela sua pessoa entre a tripulação do Basilisk, não fosse um imprevisto.

Em seu último ataque a um povoado, o imediato de Voldemort, Severo Snape, um homem que se assemelhava muito a uma enorme ave de rapina, alto, magro, pele macilenta, nariz de destaque de tão protuberante (chegava a ser ridículo), cabelos oleosos e olhar frio, raptou uma lindíssima garota ruiva de pele sardenta chamada Gina Weasley. Bastou que ela e Harry trocassem olhares de relance para acabar em amor á primeira vista. Gina foi feita de escrava de bordo por Voldemort, que a usava com todo o auge de sua crueldade. Não demorou muito para que ela e Harry começassem a ter um caso. Porém era realmente arriscado, já que Voldemort começou a demonstrar abertamente muito interesse pela garota havia alguns dias, portanto era um amor proibido por decreto. Ambos se encontravam na calada da noite, quando toda a tripulação já dormia, para se sentar ao alto do mastro central e namorar sob o luar. Harry sempre prometia que um dia ambos ainda fugiriam do poder de Voldemort, para um lugar bem longe do alcance do Basilisk e seus tripulantes. Mas esse sonho não durou muito.

Em um dos encontros, Snape acabou por flagrar os dois jovens em um beijo particularmente agarrado e não pestanejou em ir informar seu chefe. Voldemort deu a ordem, Harry foi imediatamente apanhado, e nos dias que se seguiram, os gritos abafados de Harry passaram a fazer parte da rotina. O rapaz foi amarrado pelos tornozelos ao mastro central e açoitado umas 80 vezes ao dia com intervalos regulares para tomar água e almoço (o carrasco, claro...) e em seguida recebia sal e vinagre sob os ferimentos. Em suma, Harry já estava com as cordas vocais inchadas de tanto urrar de dor.

Gina também andava extremamente abatida. O capitão fazia questão de a moça estar por perto para presenciar os açoites diários de Harry, levando-a ás lágrimas. Não só isso, como também Voldemort passou a maltratá-la com muito mais frieza. Era só uma questão de tempo até Gina perder a pouca sensibilidade que lhe restava nas pernas, também estava muito pálida e magra, pois além dos abusos de Voldemort, passou a sobreviver a uma única e mísera refeição diária, integrada por alguns restos de comida da tripulação (bem diferente do banquete servido ao capitão, os marujos comiam uma gororoba que lembrava lavagem – imaginem os restos...) e um copo de água salgada. Pelo menos ainda lhe era permitido ver Harry. O rapaz certamente já teria morrido não fosse Gina vir visitá-lo durante a noite para aliviar seus ferimentos com gelo e trazer um pouco de comida. Harry também já se habituara a dormir como um morcego de cabeça para baixo, algumas vezes Gina ficava para dormir junto com ele recostada ao mastro e abraçada ao braço cheio de cicatrizes de Harry, pois era a única parte dele que alcançava sentada ao convés. Quando a paciência de Voldemort finalmente chegou ás raias do limite, foi decretada a hora do rapaz partir.

No dia seguinte, Harry foi desamarrado e posto sobre a prancha com inúmeras espadas cutucando-lhe a espinha. Os gritos suplicantes de Gina eram muito destacáveis entre os risos zombeteiros dos piratas.

– As últimas palavras de vossa senhoria? – indaga Voldemort com desdém.

– E pobre lá tem senhoria, meu chefe? – indaga Harry, tentando fazer parecer que a situação o divertia ao invés de preocupá-lo. – Pobre só tem desgraça!

– Bah, que seja, então! – diz Voldemort já sem paciência. – As últimas palavras de vossa desgraçensa?

– Já que você perguntou, eu gostaria de saber o que foi que eu fiz para merecer tal sorte... – disse Harry, provocando risos entre a tripulação.

– E ainda me perguntas?! – exclama Voldemort. – Lúcio! Adiante-se!

E eis que emerge dentre os homens sujos e esfarrapados um homem alto e louro, muito bem vestido, adornado de ouro e prata, com um tubo de papel em uma das mãos e uma comprida e fina bengala com punho prateado em forma de cabeça de cobra em outra mão. Ele desenrola o papel e começa a ler:

– Harry Tiago Potter, você é acusado de desrespeitar as leis do navio, arrumar brigas desnecessárias com os tripulantes, nos roubar, desobedecer e abusar da gostosíssima criada de nosso capitão (aqui Voldemort olha para Lúcio com uma expressão de "fica quieto que é melhor pra você" com um punho erguido), sinceramente você é um estorvo, deveria ser amarrado a uma bala de canhão e atirado ás profundezas do oceano!

– Mas como eu sou muito bonzinho, você só vai dar uma volta na prancha, sem balas de canhão. Vês como sou generoso? – disse Voldemort com um sorrisinho no rosto.

– M-ma-mas... ladrão que rouba ladrão tem cem anos de sabão! He he... – recita Harry dando um sorrisinho amarelo.

– É "cem anos de perdão", retardado! – corrige Voldemort.

– Você conhece, né... Ladrão! – dispara Harry.

– Basta de tentar nos enrolar, ande logo na maldita prancha, Potter! – berra Snape.

– Bom, já que estou sendo lançado á minha própria sorte, acho que tenho direito a pelo menos uma pistola de pólvora e uma bala... – disse Harry.

– Pelos céus, tem razão! – exclama Voldemort. – Tragam uma pistola para o rapaz!

A pistola foi entregue pela mão a qual faltava um dedo de Rabicho, o responsável pela gororoba no navio, um homenzinho gordo e curvado que lembrava um rato.

– Pronto, aí está a maldita pistola, agora andando, seu porco fariseu! – berrou Lúcio agarrando o punho da bengala e desembainhando uma espada de dentro desta, e em seguida apontando-a para Harry, assim como os demais. Nagini, a gigantesca cobra de Voldemort, soltou um silvo muito alto, estirando a língua ao rapaz.

Como não havia alternativa, Harry enfiou a pistola na faixa que tinha amarrada ao abdome, virou-se para o mar, caminhou até a pontinha da prancha, e então olhou para trás. Lá estava Gina, o rosto manchado pelas lágrimas, segurada pelos braços por dois piratas, Macnair e Greyback.

– Eu volto pra te buscar! Eu prometo! – disse Harry em alto e bom som para que Gina o ouvisse, e logo em seguida, pulou para o mar sob os berros dos piratas.

**_Comentários do autor:_** E aí, o q estão achando da fic? Depois de muito tempo de reflexão, decidi tomar coragem e arriscar a por aqui... Um fato sobre minha pessoa é que tenho muito pouca criatividade, então eu vou fazer algumas paródias, como "Piratas do Caribe", e até passagens dos próprios livros do Harry Potter, pra poder escrever essa fic. Espero que gostem.


	2. A Aventura Começa

**Capítulo 1: A aventura começa...**

Harry nadou até a praia da ilha onde fora jogado. Ao alcançar a areia, encharcado, trajando uma camisa larga, calça dobrada até os joelhos, pés descalços, a faixa vermelha no abdome onde repousava a pistola que recebeu e uma bandana também vermelha sobre os cabelos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo na nuca, Harry tirou os óculos do bolso interno da calça, colocou-os sobre o nariz e observou, numa mescla de pesar e raiva, o Basilisk desaparecer no horizonte, levando Gina para longe de si. Depois do que lhe pareceram horas axingalhando e amaldiçoando Voldemort aos berros na praia, Harry resolveu fazer uma caminhada de reconhecimento na ilha, e adentrou a selva. As árvores eram muito altas e fechavam um cerco sobre a mata, bloqueando qualquer entrada da luz do sol. Fazia muita falta não ter ao menos um canivete á mão, pois o mato lhe batia na cintura. Decorridos alguns minutos, Harry começou a refletir sobre o que lhe aconteceu. É claro que sentia uma pontadinha de felicidade por estar finalmente livre do comando de Voldemort, mas também sentia remorso por ter se libertado sozinho quando prometeu a Gina que ambos fugiriam juntos. Ficava se perguntando se Gina o perdoaria por isso. Mas ela também havia de convir que não existisse muita coisa que Harry pudesse fazer por ela, uma vez que passara semanas amarrado ao mastro central e só foi solto para caminhar sob a prancha com toda a tripulação lhe apontando as armas, pensou ele. Depois de mais algumas incontáveis horas de caminhadas, tropeços, palavrões e picadas de insetos, Harry deu de cara com uma vilazinha portuária.

– HA! VOLDEMORT, SEU IDIOTA! ME LARGOU NA ILHA ERRADA! ESTOU SAAAAAAAAAAALVOOOOOO!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!! – berrava Harry que não cabia em si de tanta alegria. Caíra de joelhos e rindo histericamente com as mãos erguidas aos céus como se agradecesse. Foi uma verdadeira porrada de sorte.

O rapaz caminhava cantarolando feliz da vida pelas ruas da vila, atraindo muitos olhares dos transeuntes. Harry só podia supor que por causa de suas roupas sujas e ainda meio molhadas. Adentrou um beco e puxou um velho bêbado que vinha passando. Não foi muito difícil nocauteá-lo, a bebida fez todo o trabalho. Harry roubou-lhe o casaco, as botas, o colete, o cinto, a espada, a munição para pistola, a bússola e o chapéu. Harry saiu do beco e sentou-se em um barril á porta do bordel, deu alguns tapas na culatra da pistola e retirou a bala que recebera junto com ela, pois decidiu usá-la para abater Voldemort. Guardou essa bala no bolso interno do casaco, começou a revirar os bolsos, retirou um punhadinho de moedas e pôs-se a contar quanto dinheiro tinha. Não era muita coisa. Desanimado, Harry ficou contemplando tristemente as moedas na mão aberta, quando passou uma senhora e atirou três moedas na mão de Harry. Antes que o rapaz pudesse entender o que aconteceu, um homem deu-lhe quatro moedas e uma velhinha deu-lhe sete moedas.

Harry sentia-se enraivecido por ter sido confundido com um esmoleiro, mas também feliz com o tanto de dinheiro arrecadado. Achando que sua tremenda sorte não o abandonaria tão cedo, pulou para o chão e adentrou o puteiro.

Era bem freqüentado, pelo que Harry podia ver. Vários bêbados se agarravam ás raparigas, Harry sabia que mesmo com todo seu dinheiro não poderia pagar sequer uma hora, então bateu uma moeda no balcão e pediu um caneco de cerveja amanteigada. Algum tempinho depois, tinha em mãos a última moeda e sem hesitar pede outro caneco de cerveja amanteigada, o santo néctar. Depois do décimo segundo caneco batido, Harry já se sentia bem alto. Antes que percebesse o que fazia, Harry virou-se para o salão lotado, ergueu o caneco, tomou fôlego e berrou com a voz vacilante:

– Aê, cambada! Quem aqui é homem o bastante pra vir comigo atrás do capitão Voldemort?!

O silêncio recaiu sobre o salão. Todos se amedrontaram ao ouvir o nome maldito. Algumas pessoas começaram a cochichar e apontar Harry, e depois de alguns minutos tensos, resolvem ignorá-lo pelo fato de estar bêbado. De repente, um jovem ruivo se levanta e berra com um tom decidido:

– Eu vou!

O rapaz também parecia ter a mesma idade de Harry. Era extremamente alto e magro, rosto sardento, olhos azuis, os cabelos ruivos na altura dos ombros e muito despenteados, barba por fazer, expressão de quem bebeu todas e mais um pouco, tinha um terrível bafo de bebida e se vestia de uma maneira terrível: uma camisa cinzenta de tanta sujeira meio aberta, calça marrom remendada no joelho, um pano verde atado á coxa, botas, uma faixa vermelha em volta da cintura e um cinto de couro da qual pendiam um cantil, sua espada e pistola. Apesar de muito bêbado, Harry debatia mentalmente como um sujeito em um estado tão deplorável conseguia freqüentar um lugar como aquele e ainda ficar abraçado a duas prostitutas ao mesmo tempo. Foi então que o reconheceu.

– Rony?! És tu?! – exclama Harry meio grogue, acertando os óculos sobre o nariz e apertando os olhos para enxergar melhor o amigo.

– Harry! – exclama Rony em resposta, também com a voz embargada, o rosto mais vermelho que os cabelos e um garrafão transbordante de cerveja amanteigada na mão.

Rony levanta-se com dificuldade do meio das raparigas e andou cambaleando e tropeçando até Harry, e ambos se abraçaram fortemente.

– Caraleow, qué que vuxê tchá fazendu acqui?! – indaga Rony com dificuldade.

– Arr, aqueli malditu tirrenu du Voldemort mi expulsô du navio... – diz Harry com a voz também muito embargada. – Agora eu quero ir atraix deli pra salvá minha mina, óh...

– Qui lindju! – diz Rony, soluçando. – Chegaê, cara! Inquantu nóis ispera a cachaça passar, vamo lá com az minina, vamo... maix tardi nóix cunversa... agora, vem aqui e me ajuda a chegá lá. Nu-num-num mi larga, não, num mi larga que eu caio...

Foi muito bom Rony ter ajudado Harry a se divertir um pouco, pois ajudou também a esquecer as tensões e ainda combateu a embriaguez mais rápido. Depois de um cochilo para passar a ressaca, os dois amigos sentavam-se a uma mesinha de canto para discutir o plano. A primeira coisa a fazer era arrumar um navio.

Os dois saíram do prostíbulo e seguiram rumo até o porto. Não se contendo, Harry pergunta:

– Como você consegue?!

– Consigo o quê? – indaga Rony confuso.

– Beber, farrear á vontade e não pagar nada? Aquelas prostitutas parecem bem carinhas...

– Ah, isso... Fica tudo na minha conta.

– Conta?

– Ah, é. Já sou cliente velho... modéstia á parte, o melhor que elas já tiveram – disse Rony com um sorrisinho safado no rosto. – Hehehehehehe! Sou tão querido por elas que me divirto até falar chega e fica tudo pendurado...

– Caraca... Mas, diz aí! Por onde andou por todos esses anos? Senti sua falta, cara – disse Harry enquanto se aproximavam do cais.

– Já faz bastante tempo... – disse Rony coçando o queixo com um olhar vago. – É que eu tinha acabado cochilando em um navio mercante, e quando acordei, estava lá na Mongólia... Acredite, não faz idéia do que eu passei. Sempre indo de um porto a outro, sem rumo, mas teve suas vantagens. Realizei o sonho de infância de velejar para onde o vento soprasse, sem leis nem regras que me prendessem...

– Que sorte a sua... – disse Harry amargurado. – Enquanto você ficou viajando pelo mundo, eu fiquei lá, servindo de escravo para meus tios...

– Nossa, cara... – disse Rony com um quê de pena na voz. – Foi mal.

– Ah, tá tudo bem agora. – disse Harry sorrindo. - Quer saber? Eu também já tive minha cota de diversão... Estive em uma tripulação pirata nesses últimos três anos...

– Brincou?! – indagou Rony surpreso.

– Na tripulação do Voldemort. – disse Harry com azedume. Rony se encolheu de susto com a menção desse nome.

– Você se tornou um Comensal da Morte?! – exclamou Rony apavorado.

– A contragosto – disse Harry. – Não tive muitas opções. Era aceitar e viver para realizar o sonho de uma vida, ou morrer sem ter vivido nada... Ah, nem foi _tããão_ ruim assim. Conheci lugares novos, velejei pelos mares, me apaixonei...

– Aaa, meu camarada tá gamado... – caçoou Rony com um sorriso. Harry viu-se dando um sorrisinho ao receber um soco leve de Rony no braço. – E aí, quem é a vítima?

– Uma moça que atualmente é refém do Vol... Você-Sabe-Quem – apressou-se Harry a dizer quando viu a expressão de Rony. – O nome dela é Gina Weasley.

Rony congelou ao ouvir a notícia. Foi ao observar o rosto pálido de Rony que se tocou. O sobrenome de Rony _também_ era Weasley. Não podia ser mera coincidência...

– Ah não... Rony, ela... A Gina é sua... _irmã_?! - indagou Harry meio hesitante.

– É... – confirmou o ruivo. Ele encarou Harry com fúria nos olhos. – O que vocês fizeram com ela?!

– Calma, cara – disse Harry, se assustando. – Ela está perfeitamente bem, ao menos foi o que me pareceu quando fui abandonado. E só pra você saber, não tive nada a ver com o seqüestro dela. Não se preocupe, essa aventura é justamente o resgate que prometi a ela antes de pular da prancha. E você vai me ajudar, não vai?

– É claro que vou! – disse Rony decidido. – Não vou perdoar Você-Sabe-Quem se ele tocar um dedo na minha irmã!

– Assim que se fala! – disse Harry animado. – Já fiz progresso, achar justo você pra ser meu primeiro companheiro de viagem. Agora, nós vamos arrumar o navio, e vamos achar ainda mais companheiros, e claro, só existe um lugar para procurarmos...

– Aaah... – disse Rony com um sorriso. – Tortuga! Onde acharemos tripulantes, mulheres, e lógico, cerveja amanteigada!

– AO RESGATE, ENTÃO! – berrou Harry excitado. Rony berrou em concordância, e ambos saíram animados pelas ruas, observados pelos pedestres.

Os dois tinham chegado ao porto. Ao passarem por dois guardas da marinha, foram barrados.

– Um momento, este cais não é para civis! – disse um deles, o alto e magro.

– Ah, eu sinto muitíssimo, não sabíamos... se encontrarmos algum, informaremos imediatamente! – disse Harry tentando desviar dos guardas, mas estes não abriram o caminho.

– Err... Parece estar havendo um evento social importante lá no forte, não é? – perguntou Rony. – Mas como foi que dois cavalheiros tão distintos como os senhores não mereceram um convite?!

– Alguém deve cuidar para que este cais seja bloqueado aos civis! – responde o guarda.

– É, é uma excelente razão... mas, me parece que um navio como aquele – diz Harry apontando um veleiro distante e depois o mais próximo – torna este aqui um pouco antiquado, realmente...

– Hã, é verdade, o Slytherin é uma potência nessas águas... mas nenhum navio se compara ao Gryffindor na velocidade. – disse o guarda.

– Ah, eu ouvi falar de um! Dizem que ele é muito veloz, talvez o mais veloz do mundo inteiro... Basilisk. – disse Harry. O outro guarda, baixo e gorducho soltou um risinho debochado.

– Moleque, nenhum navio de verdade se compara ao Gryffindor. – ponderou ele. O magro o encarou.

– Mas o Basilisk é um navio de verdade – disse ele.

– Mas é lógico que não! – disse o gordo.

Ambos ficaram discutindo, e Harry e Rony aproveitaram a deixa para pular para dentro do imponente Gryffindor, um navio de cor vermelha e ouro, com incontáveis velas brancas ás quais estavam desenhados imponentes leões vermelhos, fora a cabeça de um leão dourado como carranca presa sob a proa. Era sem dúvida o orgulho da marinha, e seria ideal para eles, pois se o que o guarda disse era verdade, era tão ou mais veloz que o Basilisk, portanto poderiam alcançar Voldemort em pouco tempo. Rony olhava para todos os cantos do navio, maravilhado. Assim que Harry tocou o timão, ouviram a exclamação dos guardas, que pularam para o convés e apontaram as carabinas para os dois.

– Vai saindo daí! Vocês não têm permissão para subir a bordo, homens! – disparou o gordo.

– Desculpem, mas é um barco tão bonito... navio! – apressou-se Harry a acrescentar.

– Qual o nome de vocês?! – pergunta o magro.

– Ronald Weasley... Rony, se preferir...

– E eu sou Harry Potter.

– Qual a intenção dos senhores, hã? – indaga o gordo.

– E digam sem mentir! – disse o magro.

– Está bem! Eu confesso! – disse Harry. – A minha intenção é roubar esse navio, formar uma tripulação em Tortuga, atacar, pilhar e saquear atéééééé... ficar exausto! – disse Harry com um sorrisinho sarcástico.

Após um momento de silêncio, o guarda magro se enfureceu.

– E-eu disse sem mentir! – ele berrou apontando a carabina para Harry.

– Acho que ele disse a verdade – cochicha o gordo.

– Se o que ele disse é verdade, ele não nos diria! – disse o magro.

– A menos que ele soubesse que não acreditariam, mesmo sendo verdade... – disse Rony, e Harry balançou a cabeça sorrindo.

No momento seguinte, Harry e Rony eram atirados para fora do cais e se estatelavam no chão.

– AÊ, TACA A VACA DA TUA MÃE PRA VER SE QUICA!!! – berrou Rony furioso, sentando-se mais aprumado no chão. – Tá, e agora?

– Voltamos ao bordel e arrumamos o que fazer até o anoitecer – responde Harry endireitando os óculos, espanando o pó de suas roupas e pegando o chapéu do chão. – Meu amigo, nós vamos tomar o Gryffindor.

Os dois passaram horas agradáveis no salão do bordel. Rony já era, de fato, cliente respeitado por ali. Ele e Harry se divertiram com várias mulheres, jogaram partidas de truco e encheram o bucho de cerveja amanteigada. Quando já passavam das 23h00min, ambos saíram para o trabalho. Rony, que bebia que só a porra, acabou por desmaiar com a ressaca da bebedeira da tarde.

– Êêêêhh, mas era só o que me faltava... – suspira Harry, arrastando o amigo adormecido pelo cais.

– Ei, você! – exclama o guarda gordo que os barrara mais cedo. – O que ainda faz por aqui?! Você vai passar a noite no xilindró pra apren...

Houve um ruído de metal colidindo com algo e o guarda desabou, inconsciente. Atrás dele, havia uma moça de cabelos castanhos vestida em trajes masculinos (camisa branca, calça curta preta, faixa vermelha amarrada nos quadris, brincos de argola, anéis e pulseiras de ouro), e segurava uma panela meio amassada nas mãos.

– Ai, meu Deus! O que foi que eu fiz?! – exclama ela parecendo amedrontada, olhando da panela para o guarda desmaiado.

– Salvou minha vida! Muito obrigado! – exclamou Harry.

– Não por isso... – disse ela meio sem jeito. – Responda-me: você é o capitão Harry Potter?

– É, talvez... – disse Harry, empertigando-se todo ao ouvir alguém chamá-lo de capitão – Quem gostaria de saber?

– Me chamo Hermione Granger, e sou a neta do governador dessa ilha – apresentou-se a garota. – Eu estou fugindo porque meu pai está me forçando a me casar...

– Ih, acho que já vi esse filme... – disse Harry baixinho.

– O que disse? – indagou Hermione.

– Ah, nada, não, deixa quieto... – apressou-se Harry a dizer. – Tá, e aí...

– Toda a vila só fala em uma coisa desde cedo: um forasteiro com cabelos negros, óculos e uma cicatriz em forma de raio na testa quer ir atrás do capitão... Você-Sabe-Quem... – disse ela um pouco amedrontada. – Então, pensei que esta seria a solução para o meu problema! Se você quer juntar uma tripulação, pode precisar de uma navegadora, e modéstia a parte, não vai encontrar melhor especialista em mapas no Caribe inteiro.

– Nossa, você sozinha acaba de assassinar tudo que é modéstia... – disse Harry em tom de riso. – Resumindo, a senhorita quer nos dar a honra de sua companhia nessa viagem?

– Bom... é – disse ela.

– Tá, tudo bem, mas... – disse Harry coçando o queixo. – Ainda nos resta a questão do navio. Eu e meu amigo aqui – ele indica Rony com um aceno da cabeça – pretendíamos nos apossar do Gryffindor, mas nas atuais circunstâncias, vai ser meio complicado...

– Acho que posso te ajudar... – disse Hermione.

– Excelente! – exclama Harry esfregando as mãos, animado. – Então, vamo-nos! Sigam-me os bons!

Os dois adentraram o cais carregando um Rony profundamente adormecido, Harry o segurava pelas mãos e Hermione o carregava pelos pés. Ao se aproximarem do Gryffindor, largaram Rony atrás de alguns barris e avançaram cautelosamente. Ambos silenciaram os vigias sem muita dificuldade, uma vez que já estavam quase abatidos pelo sono. Hermione relutava em atacar os guardas, mas para Harry parecia tão natural quanto tomar banho. Só restavam agora os soldados a bordo do Gryffindor. Harry e Hermione subiram silenciosamente pelo casco da popa do navio, sacaram as espadas e desceram para o encontro com os guardas.

– FIQUEM TODOS CALMOS, ESTAMOS TOMANDO O NAVIO! – berrou Harry descendo as escadas até o convés seguido por Hermione.

– É! Rendam-se! – ameaçou a garota apontando a espada e provocando risos entre os soldados. Harry se virou para encará-la com uma expressão de desgosto que dizia claramente "você não tinha uma ameaça melhor aí, não?!" Hermione fica escarlate.

– Desculpem, é a primeira vez dela – disse Harry em tom de desculpas, e em seguida avança sobre os marinheiros.

Uma luta encarniçada ocorria no convés do Gryffindor. Dois jovens sozinhos contra mais de vinte soldados da marinha. O som dos encontros violentos das espadas quebrava o silêncio da noite. Era de espantar que ninguém acordasse com aquela barulheira. Muito sangue fora derramado no convés. Harry recebera um corte feio nas mãos, mas nem se comparava aos cortes que fazia contra seus inimigos. Enquanto o rapaz brandia sua espada ferozmente, Hermione procurava não ter muita participação.

– Arf... arf... acho que era o último, Harry... – ofegava Hermione.

– Arf... puf... é... agora me ajuda a jogar esses corpos no mar, depois a gente volta pra buscar o Rony pra ir embora logo, antes que alguém que caiu no mar volte... – disse Harry agarrando alguns corpos e atirando-os para fora do navio, em seguida rasgando um pedaço da manga direita e amarrando-a na mão cortada para estancar o sangue.

Quando finalmente se livraram de todos os corpos, retornaram ao cais para buscar Rony, que continuava a roncar, jogaram-no de qualquer jeito no convés banhado de sangue, levantaram as âncoras, içaram as velas e partiram da cidade. E assim se inicia a lenda do navio pirata que viria a ser um dos mais temidos da época. Após se verem em mar aberto, Harry e Hermione dão gritos de alegria, mas logo acabam tombando no convés e adormecendo.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

**_Comentários do autor: _**Que tal o 1º capítulo? Adorei construir esse perfil do Rony, com certeza ele vai ser o personagem mais engraçado dessa fic... o cachaceiro mulherengo XD. Como vocês puderam perceber, adicionei um toque da história original áquelas velhas histórias de piratas. Por exemplo, ao invés de rum, a bebida deles é cerveja amanteigada. Quem tiver idéias ou sugestões para a fic, por favor, podem mandar que serão muito bem-vindas. Coments, plz .


	3. Aventuras e Desventuras na Espanha

**Capítulo 2: Aventuras e Desventuras na Espanha**

O clima era denso e constrangedor no Gryffindor. Rony e Hermione mal se conheceram e já haviam brigado, para infelicidade de Harry. Tudo começou pela manhã...

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.FLASHBACK.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

Pela manhã, Harry e Hermione acordaram famintos, mas como não acharam comida abordo, acabaram se alimentando de biscoitos de marinheiro e cerveja amanteigada. Depois, Hermione sugeriu a Harry que limpassem as poças de sangue do navio. Conseguiram limpar boa parte do convés, e Rony só roncava a um canto.

– Fica de olho nele, que eu vou fazer um reconhecimento no andar de baixo... – disse Harry, e Hermione ficou sozinha com Rony no convés. Ela passava o esfregão pelo chão quando ele acordou.

– Êêêêêêêita! Dormi bem pra caralho! – diz ele se espreguiçando. – Que foi que aconteceu? Acho que eu tava preso...

Ele se levanta, como sempre cambaleando, olhou pra lá e pra cá tentando analisar onde estava. Por fim, conclui que era um navio. Continua olhando ao redor e seus olhos recaem sobre a incauta Hermione, que continuava a esfregar o convés e não reparou que Rony tinha acordado. Ele a observava com interesse, de cima a baixo, do decote largo em sua camisa até os pés descalços, mais precisamente.

– Hummm... O que temos aqui? – disse Rony.

Hermione estava agora de costas para Rony, ainda sem perceber que ele estava de pé. O rapaz caminha suavemente até Hermione, aperta-lhe as nádegas e ela solta uma exclamação.

– Hm... O que uma mocinha tão gostosinha faz em um navio pirata? – sussurra Rony suavemente ao ouvido de Hermione, que percebe o rosto arder ao sentir a mão de Rony acariciar levemente suas nádegas.

No instante seguinte, Rony estava deitado no chão, soltando ganidos de dor e palavrões enquanto Hermione o chutava em todos os lugares ao seu alcance, e quando seus pés começaram a doer, apelou pro esfregão.

– Hermione, tem comida pra dedéio num armário secreto lá embaixo, mas vamos ter que recarregar em Tor... – Harry voltava da dispensa abocanhando um pedaço enorme de queijo, mas engasgou ao presenciar a luta no meio do convés. Para interromper, berrou:

– MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA?!

Hermione não dava trégua. Ela parecia determinada a estourar cada osso, cada pedacinho mínimo do corpo de Rony.

– Esse... idiota... bebum... pervertido... cachorro... safado... cretino... sem-vergonha... devasso...! – ofegava Hermione furiosa.

– AI!!! AIAI!!! – berra Rony desesperado. – PELOAMORDEDEUS, PÁRA! PÁRA! Ô SEU JUIZ! ÓIA A FALTA AQUI! SEU JUIZ!!!

Harry agarra Hermione e a puxa para longe do amigo para que ele se levante.

– Nunca... Mas NUNCA, mesmo – disse Rony se levantando e encarando Hermione cara-a-cara, um olho muito roxo, uns três dentes lhe faltando á boca e rosto inchado de tão vermelho. – Nunca maltrate um bêbado... encaminhe-o ao bar mais próximo! Ouviu bem, sua megera! Maltratadora de bêbados...!

– Ah, seu...! – exclama Hermione tentando se desvencilhar de Harry para avançar em Rony.

– Rony, não provoca! – implorava Harry desesperado. – Essa é Hermione Granger, ela é nossa primeira tripulante. Desculpe, Hermione, eu devia ter te avisado; nunca vire as costas para um bêbado, principalmente se for o Rony! Nunca se sabe quando e como vão atacar!

– Tá, valeu pelo aviso, quem sabe isso não evite futuros eventos constrangedores... – disse Hermione um pouco mais calma.

– E, sr. Ronald Weasley... – disse Harry virando-se para o outro. – Que bom que resolveu se juntar a nós! E muito obrigado por cochilar enquanto eu e a Hermione limpávamos o cais...

– Cara, então eu perdi toda a diversão?! – exclama Rony decepcionado. – Maldita embriaguez! Juro solenemente que nunca mais vou beber... aquilo é cerveja amanteigada?!

Ignorando o que acabara de dizer, Rony corre para um monte de barris, tira uma machadinha do cinto e golpeia a superfície de um dos barris. Em seguida tira o cantil da cordinha que o prendia ao cinto, mergulha a mão dentro do barril e ergue o cantil transbordante de um líquido espumante.

– Quando terminar de beber pode pegar no esfregão também, viu seu vagabundo! – disse Harry ao ver o amigo beber a cerveja de um só gole. Mas ao ouvir essas palavras, o ruivo engasga e cospe tudo no chão.

– Pra quê?! – exclama ele indignado.

– Pra ajudar a limpar o convés, vê como está imundo? – respondeu Harry.

– Faxina?! Moi?! É ruim, hein! – exclama o ruivo sentando-se no chão, pegando mais cerveja e pondo-se a beber.

– E por que não, posso saber?! – indaga Harry.

– Porque mania de limpeza é coisa de mulher, e eu não sou mulher! – retruca Rony. – E depois, limpeza vai contra tudo que me ensinaram! Vai contra minha política, crença, religião (dizia ele contando nos dedos)... Eu é que não tomo parte nesse... nesse... ritual satânico de vocês!

– Não ferva tua mufa, que Deus te perdoa depois! – disse Hermione arrancando o cantil das mãos de Rony e entregando a ele uma esponja e um balde d'água. – Você só vai beber de novo depois que eu ver esse navio brilhando, savvy?!

– Mulheres: só servem para os olhos, nunca pros ouvidos...! – retruca Rony furioso, ficando de quatro e começando a esfregar o chão.

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.FIM DO FLASHBACK.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

Depois desses acontecimentos, os três já estavam quase terminando a faxina no Gryffindor.

– Hermione... – disse Harry enquanto passava cera na murada do bombordo. – Você ainda não me contou por que resolveu virar pirata. Você só disse que fugiu para não se casar...

– E foi por isso mesmo – disse Hermione. – Vocês devem ter reparado que tinha uma festa no forte da Marinha ontem cedo, não? Pois bem. Era a cerimônia de promoção do Capitão McLaggen, ou Comodoro, como ele foi nomeado. Ele é um oficial tão, mas tão arrogante que eu precisei me conter para não voar no pescoço dele igual eu fiz com esse outro aí – ela indica Rony com a cabeça, que limpava as escotilhas. – Acreditam que ele teve a cara-de-pau de vir me pedir minha mão em casamento dois minutos após ser promovido?! E o pior é que meu pai gostou dele, disse que era o melhor partido de toda a vila! Ele é um belo de um puxa-saco, isso sim...

– Nisso eu sou obrigado a concordar com você – disse Rony inesperadamente. – Ainda na semana passada ele tentou me prender por ficar batendo de porta em porta quando estava bêbado...

– Quem pode culpá-lo ¬¬'... – disse Hermione.

– Canalha autoritário corrupto filho duma p#$ e arrogante! – praguejava Rony como se não tivesse ouvido Hermione comentar. – Garota, eu te dou os parabéns por ter dado um toco naquele cara, ele merecia! Pelos meus princípios, sou forçado a respeitar qualquer um que faça um desacato desses a um palhaço da marinha.

– Obrigada. Mas não pense que só por isso vou perdoar tão fácil a sua mãozinha boba, viu?

– Não me lembro de ter te pedido isso... – disse Rony com descaso, voltando sua atenção para as escotilhas.

– E, aliás... por que você bebe tanto, hein? – perguntou Hermione curiosa.

– Porque eu tenho uma meta de vida... viva a vida, beba o máximo que puder e galanteie as mulheres! – respondeu Rony alegremente.

– Galantear as mulheres? Por um acaso é assim que você chama o que você fez comigo?! – indaga ela.

– É sim, por quê?

– E ainda pergunta?! Minha bunda tá doendo até agora! Não é assim que se galanteia uma mulher, sabia! – exclama Hermione alisando as próprias nádegas.

– Ah, vai te foder... – retrucou Rony.

Hermione soltou uma exclamação indignada e abriu a boca para falar algo, mas fechou-a rapidamente e voltou a esfregar o chão. Harry riu pelo nariz.

Três horas depois, o Gryffindor estava um brinco. Hermione devolvera o cantil de Rony, que bebia com gosto, apesar dos avisos constantes de Harry que se ele bebesse muito, morreriam de sede na metade do caminho até Tortuga.

Rony cochilava encostado em algumas caixas, Harry cuidava do timão e Hermione admirava a paisagem debruçada sobre a murada, quando de repente...

– Um navio! – disse Hermione apontando o horizonte. Harry largou o timão e correu ao encontro da garota carregando uma luneta.

– Galeão – disse Harry observando o horizonte com a luneta colada ao olho e avistando um enorme navio hasteando a bandeira da Espanha e soltando botes que vinham em direção ao Gryffindor. – Da Marinha Espanhola. Carrega prisioneiros para trabalhos forçados. Como elfos domésticos, negros e etc... Que será que eles querem?

A pergunta de Harry foi respondida por uma bala de canhão maciça disparada do galeão, que cortou o ar e errou por muito pouco a cabeça de Harry, indo cair a uns dois centímetros a bombordo, fora do navio.

– Entendi... – disse Harry catando do chão o chapéu que a corrente de vento causada pela bala derrubou. – Hermione, acorde o Rony, baixe as âncoras e recolha as velas. Isso vai ser bem interessante...

Momentos depois, estavam os três com as mãos na cabeça e sob a mira de cinco carabinas a bordo do galeão, o Gryffindor ancorado bem ao lado e seguro por ganchos. Um homem gorducho em trajes nobres de cor vermelha e azul bordado de ouro, peruca de caracóis brancos, uma barba respeitável e sapatos de fivela com salto alto veio ao encontro deles minutos depois. Ao passar por um de seus guardas, deu-lhe um tapa na cara sabe-lá-por-quê.

– Eu sou Don Carrera de La Vega – apresentou-se o homem com um leve sotaque castelhano. – Por que viajam em águas espanholas hasteando cores britânicas?

Agora que ouviram isso, os três olharam para o topo do mastro central do Gryffindor. Haviam esquecido de substituir a bandeira britânica pela bandeira espanhola ou mesmo pelo Jolly Roger.

– Bom... é uma bandeira roubada – disse Harry tentando empurrar o cano da arma apontada para sua cabeça para outra direção com um gesto da mão erguida, mas o guarda a apontou de volta para sua cabeça. – Nós ficamos com remorso e resolvemos devolver...

Don Carrera disse alguma coisa em espanhol para seus homens e pelo que eles entenderam, era algo como:

– _Esto és aún mejor que una enbarcación briánica! Capturemos piratas!_

E no momento seguinte, o gorducho começa a apertar a barriga, curvado para frente.

– Urgh...! Com licença, cavalheiros e milady, eu solicito um momento – disse ele correndo para a cabine.

– Humpf! Vingança de Montezuma... – sussurrou um dos soldados para o colega.

– Agora? – indagou Rony.

– Agora! – respondeu Harry, e os três puxaram as espadas e pularam em cima dos soldados.

Logo vários soldados vieram lutar também. Rony e Harry estavam animadíssimos, mas Hermione parecia tensa frente á idéia de matar mais gente. Mas isso era inevitável, era matar ou ser morto. Rony desamarrou o lenço verde que trazia amarrado á perna e o amarrou na cabeça como uma bandana, atacava com gosto, Harry cruzava espadas com três homens de uma vez, e Hermione os nocauteava com o punho do sabre para atirá-los ao mar.

Depois de muita briga, restavam apenas eles no convés.

– Vamos fugir! Podemos fazer isso! – disse Hermione.

– Possível, porém improvável – disse Harry. – Ainda restam alguns soldados abaixo de nós, fora Vossa Real Diarréia... precisamos chegar ao Gryffindor e garantir que não possam nos seguir.

Por fim, Harry mandou Rony soltar as âncoras, Hermione cortar as cordas dos botes, e ele, Harry, atearia fogo nos mastros. Alguns guardas apareceram, mas não foram problema. Para incendiar os mastros, Harry utilizava uma espécie de Coquetel Molotov, uma garrafa cheia de álcool com um pedaço de pano incandescente, e jogava contra os mastros. Quando restava apenas o mastro central, eles notaram que este era coberto por uma grossa camada de chapas de ferro. Seria impossível quebrá-las em um dia. De repente, aparecia Don Carrera apertando o cinto e com a espada na mão, muito assustado ao presenciar seu galeão em chamas.

– Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-mas o QUE É ISTO?! – exclamou ele. – Podem três meros adolescentes terem vencido o orgulho da Armada Espanhola?! Espetacular! Não se encontram oponentes valorosos todos os dias! Que Deus lhes dê a paz, nobres cavalheiros e gentil senhora! Mas agora vão enfrentar a mim, o mestre do Tufão das Mil Lâminas!

Os três trocaram olhares, depois foram para cima do gorducho. Harry e Rony desferiram alguns golpes contra ele, mas Carrera executou um giro espetacular brandindo a espada em todas as direções, e jogou os dois amigos longe.

– Harry, Rony! – berrou Hermione. – Esse golpe é forte o bastante para partir as chapas em poucos minutos!

– Tá beleza! – disse Harry. – Vai daí, Ronald!

Rony pegou seu cantil, bebeu todo seu conteúdo e imediatamente, começou a soluçar e a cambalear de um lado para outro.

– O que ele tá fazendo? – indagou Hermione.

– Esse é o golpe especial do Rony; o Sui-Ken – explicou Harry. – Em uma viagem que fizemos ao oriente quando éramos mais novos, o Rony foi treinado por um mestre em técnicas de combate que por acaso bebia pra caralho também, daí o Rony aprendeu essa técnica com ele... mas essa é outra história. Sui-Ken significa "Golpe do Bêbado", e consiste em beber pra caramba, o suficiente para a pessoa ficar embriagada, daí a pessoa passa agir como um bêbado, cambaleando para se esquivar dos golpes, atacando o inimigo de surpresa e debochando, para fazer o inimigo se enfurecer e baixar a guarda.

– Bem apropriado, é a cara do Rony... – disse Hermione observando Rony cambalear e tropeçar em seus próprios passos, fazendo Carrera acertar seu Tufão das Mil Lâminas nas chapas de ferro que cobriam a parte inferior do mastro central. O oficial tentava a todo custo acertar Rony, mas o ruivo era muito mais rápido.

E a história se repetia, Rony se esquivava, atacava, debochava e Carrera continuava a acertar as chapas ao invés do rapaz, até que as chapas finalmente quebraram. Harry pegou um dos coquetéis e lançou contra o mastro, incendiando-o.

Quando o mastro principal caiu, formou uma ponte até o convés do Gryffindor. Hermione e Rony lutavam contra Carrera, derrubaram-no ao chão e ordenaram que ele partisse. Este voltou a falar em espanhol.

– Harry, cê fala espanhol? – indaga Rony, mas não houve resposta. – Harry?

Quando os dois olharam para trás, constataram que Harry já chegara até o Gryffindor caminhando sobre o mastro caído.

– Foi mal, galera. Mas eu tenho uma moça para salvar e muito pouco tempo para argumentar com espanhóis. – disse Harry.

– Filho da... – exclamou Rony, mas antes que completasse a frase, estava no chão com Hermione, desarmados e sob a mira das carabinas. Carrera e seus homens aproveitaram a distração de ambos para cercá-los.

– É muita ousadia querer me dar ordens! – diz Carrera se levantando e apontando a espada para Rony. – Serão açoitados, e quando pararmos em Portugal para pegar provisões, por Deus, serão açoitados de novo! Serão escravos nas minas de prata pelo resto de suas vidas miseráveis! Nunca mais verão a luz do dia!

– Malditos espanhóis! – praguejou Rony.

– Malditos piratas! – praguejou Hermione.

Nesse meio tempo, no Basilisk, os homens se preparavam para uma grande batalha.

– Capitão, três navios da marinha se aproximam! – berrou Greyback do alto da gávea no mastro central.

– Homens, tragam minha camisa vermelha! – ordenou Voldemort aos subordinados.

– Hã... Capitão, por que todas as vezes que vamos lutar o senhor pede essa camisa? – indaga Lúcio.

– Para que vocês não vejam meu sangue e não se borrem no meio da luta – respondeu Voldemort.

Os piratas se comoveram com a resposta do capitão. De repente, Greyback torna a berrar:

– Capitão, mais quinze navios da marinha se aproximam!

– Homens, aproveitem e tragam minha calça marrom! – berrou Voldemort com uma nota de pânico na voz.

– Pra quê a calça marrom, capitão?! – indagou Snape.

– Nem me pergunta que você não vai gostar da resposta! Agora anda logo antes que eu termine de largar! – berrou Voldemort apavorado.

Duas semanas se prosseguiram desde a captura de Rony e Hermione. Suas costas estavam cortadas pelos chicotes, e agora garimpavam, aos trapos, uma enorme mina de prata na costa sul da Espanha com pás e picaretas nas mãos e enormes bolas de ferro acorrentadas aos tornozelos. Mas não era isso que os atormentava. Harry, a quem julgaram ser um rapaz bom, um amigo leal que jamais os deixariam na mão, os abandonara para ir atrás de Voldemort sozinho. Até agora não conseguiam acreditar nessa atitude dele. Parecia o fim para Rony e Hermione, até que...

– Rápido, escória! Mais rápido! – ordenou alguém ás suas costas. – E aí, sentiram minha falta?

– Harry! – exclamou Hermione olhando para trás e avistando o rapaz em pé, olhando para ambos.

– Puta que pariu, vocês estão um caco! – espanta-se Harry, vendo os amigos com os cabelos em pé de tão desgrenhados, as roupas rasgadas, rotas e sujas, as caras pretas de sujeira, Hermione segurando uma pá e Rony segurando uma picareta. – Deviam ter algum orgulho ao tratar da aparência de vocês, não?

– Seu hipócrita! Você nos deixou pra morrer! – exclamou Rony rangendo os dentes, furioso. – Por sua culpa, eu tô aqui há duas semanas bebendo água! Olha só como eu tô falando! Perdi todo o charme do meu sotaque grogue! Devíamos era enrolar essas correntes no teu pescoço e apertar até você ficar bem roxinho...!

– Isso só dificultaria meu ato de destrancá-las – responde Harry, tirando um molho de chaves do bolso interno da calça (Harry não levara o casaco nem o chapéu para a mina, pois lá dentro já era quente demais).

Destrancadas as correntes, Rony e Hermione largaram as pás e as picaretas e pegaram seus pertences em cima de um barril.

– Desculpem por tê-los abandonado – disse Harry enquanto caminhavam pela mina. – Fazia parte da minha estratégia para encontrar mais gente para a tripulação. Acharam alguém interessante?

– Um carinha marrento e um elfo doméstico... – disse Rony sacudindo os ombros. – Cara, tô no maior baixo astral sem minha fórmula especial...

– Tó – disse Harry jogando um cantil cheio para Rony. – É o bastante pra você se recuperar?

– Claro que é! – Rony destampou o cantil, virou-o na boca e tencionou os músculos do braço. – Ahh... bem melhor!

Depois de muita caminhada, chegaram a um ponto da mina onde havia um rapaz que também aparentava ter 19 anos, longos cabelos louro-prateados, pele descorada e castigada pelos chicotes. Usava apenas uma calça dobrada até os joelhos, golpeava a parede coberta por pedras de prata com uma picareta e suava muito. Ao seu lado, um pequeno elfo doméstico, nariz comprido e fino, olhos verdes do tamanho de bolas de tênis e orelhas de morcego, usando uma espécie de fronha com rasgos para passarem os bracinhos e as perninhas finas.

Quando o rapaz se virou para encará-los, Harry o achou vagamente familiar.

– O que vocês querem aqui, de novo?! – retrucou o rapaz com a voz rouca ao ver Rony e Hermione. – É bom manter distância de mim, hein seu porco de cabelo ruivo!

– Qual é o problema dele? – indaga Harry, confuso.

– O Rony pegou ele pelas costas ainda ontem... – sussurrou Hermione.

– Ui! – disparou Harry.

– Aí, eu já pedi desculpas, viu seu almofadinha! – disse Rony. – Se não quer ser confundido com mulher por pobres bêbados como eu, vê se corta esse cabelinho escroto, certo?!

– Cala tua boca, se eu deixo meu cabelo crescer ou não, não é da sua conta! – berrou o rapaz, furioso.

– Calma, Draco! – disse Hermione. – Nós viemos perguntar se vocês não querem fugir com a gente...

– É claro que queremos! – respondeu ele. – Qualquer lugar é melhor que essa mina. Estou aqui já faz um ano respirando esse ar rarefeito, já nem me lembro mais de como é a luz do sol...

– Está com sorte, amigo – disse Harry soltando Draco e o elfo da bola de ferro. – De hoje em diante, eu vos consagro piratas!

– Maravilha! – disse Draco. – Vamos sair logo daqui! E a propósito, meu nome é Draco Malfoy. Este é meu criado, Dobby.

– Harry Potter – apresentou-se Harry.

Os cinco saíram desembestados pelas minas, até que surgiram os carcereiros. Draco agarrou uma pá e começou a golpear os soldados que apareciam pelo caminho, ajudado por Harry, Rony e Hermione. Um pouco mais adiante encontram um carrinho de carregar pedras, dão impulso para o carrinho andar, correm para ele e pulam para dentro, saindo a toda velocidade pelos trilhos. Os guardas os perseguiam pelos carrinhos também, atirando com os mosquetes. O quinteto agarra as pedras que tinham no carrinho onde se encontravam e as atiram contra os guardas. Acertavam quando vinha um carrinho pela frente para desbloquear os trilhos ou quando aparecia um por trás quase os alcançando.

Depois de muitos sacolejos e solavancos, alcançaram a saída. Rony, Hermione, Draco e Dobby começaram a berrar de alegria e pular pra lá e pra cá ao descer do carrinho e depararem com um porto.

– Eu juro a você pelo cadáver dos meus parentes, até pelos que ainda estão vivos mas que não estão bem... eu lhe serei fiel pela eternidade! – disse Draco agarrando Harry pelos ombros e chorando de felicidade.

– Claro que vai... – disse Harry sorrindo e dando tapinhas nas costas de Draco.

– Dobby também lhe é muito grato, meu senhor! – disse Dobby abraçando os tornozelos de Harry. – O senhor é muito bondoso, meu senhor, se é! Dobby vai servi-lo com a lealdade a que Dobby serve ao jovem senhor!

– Ah, pára com isso – disse Harry sorrindo.

Alcançando a cidade, Rony e Hermione resolveram ir ao alfaiate.

– Com que dinheiro? – indaga Harry.

– Não achou que sairíamos de uma mina de prata de mãos abanando, não é? – pergunta Draco retirando do bolso três barras de prata, o que foi imitado por Rony, Hermione e Dobby.

Enquanto Rony, Hermione e Draco estavam no alfaiate, Harry e Dobby ficaram andando pela cidade.

– E então... o Draco te trata bem? – perguntou Harry a Dobby, sentando-se em um banco da praça.

– Bem, senhor... O jovem senhor é bem mais agradável do que o senhor pai dele, meu senhor... – disse Dobby parecendo amedrontado ao tocar no assunto.

– Pode parar de me chamar de senhor, Dobby – disse Harry gentilmente. – Não sou seu dono, portanto você não precisa me chamar assim...

– Ah, mas Dobby precisa, sim! – exclamou Dobby. – Dobby deve ao senhor a vida dele, e por isso Dobby vai tratá-lo com o respeito que o senhor merece!

– Mas não precisa, pode me chamar só de Harry, ou de capitão – disse Harry.

– Já que o senhor insiste, Capitão Harry Potter... – disse Dobby fazendo uma reverência.

– Melhorou – disse Harry sorrindo. – Mas e aí... o pai do Draco não parece ser o melhor amo do mundo, não é mesmo?

– Não, senhor, muito pelo contrário, Capitão Harry Potter... O pai do jovem senhor é um dono terrível... que coisa mais feia para se falar! – disse Dobby pondo as mãos na boca, horrorizado. Imediatamente, Dobby se precipitou para a fonte defronte a eles e meteu a cabeça na água com violência na tentativa de se afogar, bradando "Dobby mau! Dobby mau!". Harry correu atrás dele e agarrou-o pelo colarinho da fronha, puxando-o para fora d'água. O elfo gritava e se debatia com violência sendo segurado por Harry, e atraindo a atenção de algumas pessoas próximas.

– Dobby, pára com isso! – disse Harry desesperado, tentando conter a criaturinha.

– Dobby sente muito, senhor... – disse Dobby se acalmando. – Mas Dobby tinha que fazer isso! Falar mal dos próprios donos é um crime terrível entre nós elfos domésticos!

– Tá, tá, foi culpa minha, desculpa... – disse Harry.

– Não precisa se desculpar, Capitão Harry Potter! Acontece que o patrão de Dobby é mesmo um grande filho da p... – Dobby começou, mas logo se desvencilhou de Harry e correu para uma árvore próxima, onde bateu de cabeça. Dobby recuou um pouco, meio tonto, e correu de novo até a árvore, de novo batendo a cabeça na mesma. Perdendo a paciência, Harry correu até o elfo que continuava a se chocar de cabeça contra a árvore e ainda berrando "Dobby mau! Dobby muito mau!". Agora todas as pessoas na praça observavam Dobby se castigar.

– DOBBY, QUER PARAR COM ISSO?! – berrou Harry mais uma vez agarrando Dobby para não deixá-lo continuar com seu masoquismo.

– Mamãe, eu não quero ir pra escola, nããããããããum... – dizia Dobby ligeiramente tonto e com a voz embargada. Nesse meio tempo, chegavam Rony, Hermione e Draco.

– Mas o que é que tá acontecendo? – indaga Rony ao observar Harry segurando um Dobby muito tonto.

Rony e Hermione apenas remendaram os rasgos de suas roupas antigas, enquanto Draco gastara sabiamente suas barras de prata em um belo traje negro, verde e prata, com um lenço branco ao pescoço, meias altas de cor cinza e sapatos de fivela e salto-alto, e com o dinheiro que lhe sobrou, comprou uma espada.

Minutos depois, ambos barganhavam com um homem sobre as provisões para a viagem até Tortuga, quando um guarda com o uniforme um tanto sujo e rasgado, chegou e os viu. O guarda imediatamente convocou os outros soldados que vieram ao encontro deles. Aproveitando o alvoroço que se seguiu, Harry e Rony apontaram as pistolas para o vendedor enquanto Draco, Dobby e Hermione pulavam para dentro da vendinha e rapidamente voltavam sobrecarregados de caixas de maçãs e barris de água. Ao perceberem que os guardas avançavam mais e mais em meio á correria das pessoas, o grupo correu em disparada até o porto, onde foram barrados pelos soldados que guardavam a entrada. Rony, sem paciência, chuta os lados baixos de um dos guardas, que desmonta no chão urrando de dor, enquanto que Harry empurra o outro para a água. Os cinco então retomam a correria até o Gryffindor, ancorado justamente no finzinho do cais. Um batalhão inteiro da Marinha os seguia, mas o grupo conseguira alcançar o navio, e Hermione e Dobby imediatamente levantavam as âncoras, Rony e Draco içavam as velas, e Harry agarrou o timão, guiando o Gryffindor para o mais longe possível do cais. Quando o navio já estava fora de alcance, os soldados apontaram os mosquetes e desataram a atirar contra o Gryffindor, enquanto alguns já haviam pulado para os navios da Marinha e já iam ao encalço do Gryffindor. Mas já era tarde demais. O imponente navio já adentrara o mar aberto, em direção a Tortuga.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

_**Comentários do autor:**_ Taí o 2º capítulo, a introdução do Draco e do Dobby. Particularmente, eu não planejava por o Draco como um aliado do Harry nessa fic, mas enfim, até que tá ficando bom, né? O que vocês acharam?

Coments.


	4. Todos a Bordo!

**Capítulo 3: Todos a bordo! A Intrépida e Louca Tripulação do Gryffindor!**

Rony não mentiu, com o tempo, Draco se mostrou bem chatinho. Harry, pelo que lembrava de Dobby ter falado do pai de Draco, ficou pasmo ao ver que Draco não tratava o elfo lá com muito respeito. Harry lembrava de ter ouvido o elfo contar que Draco era bem melhor que o pai, então presumiu que o Malfoy pai era sem dúvida um amo muito cruel. Pelo que o rapaz contava, era muito bem-nascido, sempre teve tudo que queria, e quase nunca via o pai pelo fato de o mesmo estar sempre em alto-mar. Mas quando pegara a mulher de sua vida o traindo com o melhor amigo, Draco abandonou sua cidade na Inglaterra se juntou a um grupo de corsários para procurar o pai e recomeçar sua vida, mas acabou capturado pelos espanhóis e enviado ás minas de prata.

– Em outras palavras, você é um corno que ficou com medo de descobrirem a galhada que você carrega na testa e fugiu da sua cidade antes que a fofoca começasse a circular, não é não? – indagou Rony, bebendo pra variar.

– Grrr...! Nunca mais me chame disso, seu bêbado desgraçado! – urrou Draco muito irritado lançando um balde contra a nuca de Rony.

– Não dê atenção a ele, Draco – disse Hermione. – O Rony é assim mesmo, ele acha que o que ele fez com você e comigo é galantear uma mulher...

– Como é?! – indagou Draco voltando-se para o ruivo, surpreso. – O que você é, algum idiota?! Se isso é galantear mulher, então eu devo ser Jesus!

– Que é que foi? Gostou? Além de corno, tu é viado? – escarnou Rony encarando o louro. – Porque se for esse o caso, acho bom cê ir caçar a tua turma, que eu aqui sou de outro time, viu? E, aliás, já que você sabe tanto como tratar uma mulher, como foi que ganhou um par de chifres na cabeça, hein seu viado?!

– REPITA ISSO SE FOR HOMEM! – berrou Draco.

– Corno viado! – retrucou Rony em resposta.

Draco pulou em cima de Rony e começou a estrangulá-lo. Harry e Hermione imediatamente os separaram.

– AÍ! VIRAM SÓ?! ESSE VIADO TÁ CARENTE, CARALHO! NUM VEM QUERER DAR PRA MIM, NÃO QUE TU SE LASCA, RAPÁ! CÊ NUNCA MAIS ANDA RETO NA TUA VIDA, ENTENDESTE?! – berrava Rony soltando jatos de cuspe, o rosto muito vermelho e tentando se desvencilhar de Harry.

– FILHO DUMA PUTA, EU VOU TE ESGANAR! – urrava Draco tentando se livrar de Hermione e Dobby.

– CHEGA! SE CONTINUAREM COM ISSO, VOCÊS VÃO É FAZER O TRAJETO ATÉ TORTUGA JUNTO COM OS PEIXES! OUVIRAM?! – berrou Harry para fazer-se ouvir em meio aquela gritaria. Aos poucos, Draco e Rony foram se acalmando.

Um pouco mais tarde, Draco revelou ter motivos pessoais para aceitar o convite de Harry á pirataria.

– É mesmo? – indagou Harry distraído.

– É. E esse motivo é o meu pai... – disse Draco ajudando a carregar os caixotes pelo convés. – Lúcio Malfoy.

Harry se sobressaltara ao ouvir essa revelação. O rapaz já constatara antes que Draco era a cara do navegador do Basilisk, um dos servos mais fiéis de Voldemort, e um dos piratas mais cruéis e frios que já passaram pelo Caribe ou qualquer outro lugar. Sempre que o louro mencionava qualquer coisa sobre o pai, Harry tratava imediatamente de pigarrear alto e mudar o rumo da conversa. Ele não tinha muita certeza do fato e por isso não comentou nada, mas agora tinha plena certeza que Lúcio e Draco eram pai e filho.

– O que foi, Harry? – pergunta Draco. – Você tá branco!

– Não foi nada – disse Harry caminhando pelo convés em direção ao timão.

– Você fica estranho quando menciono meu pai – disse Draco astutamente. – E agora ficou assustado quando eu disse o nome dele. Eu não sou simplório, Harry... Você conhece meu pai.

Harry fez uma pausa, tomou fôlego e respondeu:

– Conheço... Talvez você não saiba, já que esteve tanto tempo nas minas, mas seu pai é conhecido atualmente como um dos piratas mais cruéis e sanguinários do Caribe inteiro. Palavra, tu é a cara dele...

– Seu mentiroso! – exclama Draco. – Meu pai é da Marinha mercante! Um homem que obedece às leis, respeitável!

– Ele é um maldito pirata, um mandrião! – retrucou Harry.

– Meu... pai... não... é... um... pirata! – disse Draco arquejando de raiva e puxando a espada.

– Guarda isso, oxigenado – disse Harry tranquilamente, sem dar muita atenção á espada que Draco apontava para sua pessoa. – Não vale a pena ser vencido de novo...

– Você não me venceu! Ignorou todas as regras de combate! Numa luta justa eu o mataria! – retrucou Draco referindo-se á prática de esgrima entre ele e Harry que acontecera mais cedo. Embora meio enferrujado, Draco levava uma bela dianteira sobre Harry. Mas este atirara uma maçã em cheio na testa do louro, que tonteou e foi desarmado. "Foi trapaça!" exclamou Draco. "Ah, pirata...!" riu Harry apontando a espada para o coração de Draco.

– Não é um incentivo para que eu lute justo, ou é? – perguntou Harry virando-se para encarar Draco após o flashback.

Com um movimento ágil, Harry virou o timão e fez o navio dar uma virada brusca, que jogou todos a estibordo, inclusive Rony, Hermione e Dobby. Uma das hastes de suporte da vela veio ao encontro de Draco, que no segundo seguinte estava agarrado á haste quase caindo no mar.

– Enquanto fica aí pendurado, vou te dar um tema pra refletir... – disse Harry apanhando a espada de Draco do chão. – O que um homem pode fazer, e o que ele não pode.

"Por exemplo; você pode aceitar o fato de seu pai ser um pirata, ou não. Mas é um pirata e está no seu sangue cara, e vai ter que aceitar isso uma hora ou outra. Já eu, por outro lado, posso deixar que se afogue... mas não posso levar esse navio até Tortuga apenas com três tripulantes, savvy? Então...".

Puxando o timão de volta, Harry inclinou o navio para o outro lado. Desta vez, Hermione, Dobby e Rony, que já estavam preparados, se agarraram ás cordas do mastro e Draco foi atirado de volta ao convés.

– Pode velejar sob os comandos de um pirata... – disse Harry devolvendo-lhe a espada. – Ou não pode?

Draco apanhou a espada que Harry lhe estendia e se levanta, conformado.

– Tortuga? – indaga ele.

– Tortuga! – consentem Harry, Rony e Hermione em coro.

* * *

Tortuga era uma ilhazinha situada no leste da Escócia. Um lugar bem acolhedor e convidativo, para quem gosta de cachaça, mulher e porrada, claro (e quem não gosta ?!). 

– Puta, que porra é essa...? – indaga Draco pasmo com a visão que seus olhos lhe proporcionavam. Homens se esfregavam nas prostitutas em plena rua, bêbados se afogavam nos barris de uísque de fogo e cerveja amanteigada, e muitos piratas se estapeavam e se matavam por toda parte.

– Acho que nós acabamos foi morrendo durante o sono e viemos de barco até o inferno... – disse Hermione horrorizada, observando boquiaberta, um grupo de bêbados que caminhava pela rua entoando altos e desafinados brados de "Yo-ho! Yo-ho! A pirate's life for me!".

– Inferno é uma ova! – disse Rony ligeiramente tonto e, como sempre, segurando seu estimadíssimo cantil de cerveja amanteigada. – Isso aqui é o melhor pedaço do céu que despencou lá de cima e caiu no meio do oceano!

– É muito triste morrer sem jamais ter aspirado o doce e prolífero buquê que é Tortuga – disse Harry poeticamente ao observar uma carroça passar arrastando pelo pescoço um velhote que se debatia pelo chão tentando se livrar da corda que o prendia á traseira da carroça. – E aí, o que acharam?

Draco e Hermione não tinham palavras para descrever o horror e a aversão que aquela paisagem lhes induzia. Um homem muito eufórico, com a barba grisalha aparentando séculos desde a última vez que vira uma navalha, trajando nada além de um barril com suspensórios agarrou-se á fronha de Dobby e começou a berrar descontrolado:

– O FIM TÁ PRÓXIMO! CUIDADO, MINHA GENTE! O APOCALIPSE VEM AÍ!

– Tá, tá, valeu a informação... é, vamos pensar no que disse! – disse Draco dando um sorrisinho amarelo ao homem, embora não tivesse sido bem-sucedido em esconder seu terror.

– EU ESTOU AVISANDO! VOCÊS NÃO OUVEM?! OS CASCOS DOS SETE CAVALOS QUE RELINCHAM E BUFAM FEITO O CAPETA?! – exclamou o homem largando Dobby e agarrando a manga do casaco de Draco. – NÃO DEMORA MUITO, AGORA! EU POSSO SENTI-LOS! VALEI-ME MEU DEUS!

– SAI DE PERTO DE MIM, SEU DESGRAÇADO IMUNDO! – gritou Draco muito assustado apontando a pistola para o homem. E assim que este saiu correndo, o louro espanou a manga do casaco euforicamente, como se tivesse medo de apanhar alguma doença contagiosa e grave, murmurando enfurecido algo que lembrava "Pobres malditos, sarnentos, imundos, miseráveis...".

– É... tem um cheiro agradável... – mentiu Hermione descaradamente em resposta á pergunta de Harry.

Rony bebeu um gole exageradamente grande de cerveja amanteigada, e algumas gotas caíram no chão, mas logo foram lambidas por um cachorro de rua muito peludo próximo a Rony.

– Cachorrinho! – disse Rony observando o cão lamber a cerveja amanteigada feliz. Ele despejou mais algumas gotinhas ao chão e cachorro tornou a lamber. – Hehe... Que bonitinho! Podemos ficar com ele, Harry? Ele pode ser a mascote do navio?

– Ah, tá, claro – disse Harry distraído. Rony abraçou o novo amigo, feliz. O cachorro latiu e abanou o rabo peludo.

– Vou te chamar de Ressaca! Agora, eu vou contar pra vocês – disse Rony tonteando e se apoiando sob o ombro de Hermione, que voltou a corar. – Se todas as cidades do mundo fossem como essa, não existiria homem nessa Terra de Deus que saberia o que é se sentir só ou indesejado...

– Parvati! – exclamou Harry ao ver uma moça muito bonita, pele morena, cabelos negros até a cintura, indiana a julgar pelos seus trajes (um longo vestido rosa com um manto azul-escuro), caminhar decidida até ele, quando...

PAFT! Harry levara um baita dum tapa na face esquerda que o fez desequilibrar, com uma expressão de profunda dor e os cinco dedos estampados em vermelho-vivo na face.

– Cara, não sei se você merecia isso... – disse Rony observando o amigo com pena, ainda abraçado á Hermione para manter o equilíbrio, sem perceber que uma moça vinha em sua direção também. Esta tinha cabelos meio cacheados, usava um vestido amarelo não muito comprido e um espartilho tão apertado que suas belas curvas estavam muito bem distinguíveis. – Lilá?!

– Quem é ela? – indaga Lilá apontando Hermione.

– Quem...?! – PAFT! Antes que o ruivo pudesse responder, também levou um tapa colossal, deu uma pirueta em pleno ar e caiu no chão em seguida. Ressaca latiu para Lilá e depois foi ajudar o novo dono a se levantar.

– Nhé... talvez você merecesse... – disse Harry esfregando a mão contra o carimbo que Parvati lhe fizera no rosto e observando o amigo se levantar com alguma dificuldade, ajudado pelo cachorro.

– Peguem eles, rapazes! – ordena Parvati, e inúmeros piratas vêm para cima do grupo, e outra luta se segue.

Harry, Draco e Rony puxaram as espadas, Hermione e Dobby agarraram caixotes e barris para lançar contra os piratas, e Ressaca mordia os calcanhares de quem chegasse perto de Rony. Alguns usavam mosquetes e atiravam do alto das sacadas das casas, mas Rony lançava machados contra eles e os derrubava para que fossem terminados. Depois de muita algazarra, Harry sai com um braço machucado e Rony com o joelho cortado. Do nada, um porco apareceu na frente deles.

– Olha só isso – disse Rony admirando o porco.

Draco tentou dizer algo mas espirrou, proferindo algo como "Squíha!".

– Não seja ridículo! – censurou-o Harry. – Isso não é uma esquila, é um...

– Esquiva! – berrou Draco, e eles perceberam que o louro apontava para uma sacada atrás deles, onde havia um canhão manejado por um pirata corpulento. Quando o canhão disparou, cada um pulou para um lado. A bala acertou um portão, quase o levando ao chão. Ressaca latia enlouquecido.

– Potter e Weasley! – disse o pirata com uma voz áspera e trovejante. Ele era um homem enorme, com uma juba de cabelos negros e uma barba desgrenhada, tatuagens por todo o corpo, usava um tapa-olho e trajava uma calça com botas, sem camisa e com um cinto de couro preso do ombro á cintura, do qual pendia uma grande espada.

– Capitão Potter, por gentileza – ponderou Harry parecendo irritado.

– Tirrenos! É muita coragem da parte de vocês voltarem aqui depois do que me fizeram! – berrou o gigante furioso.

– É... Absolutamente! Sem comentários! – disse Rony concordando. – Mas, vem cá... uma vez que nós dois estejamos no sujeito, será que você poderia refrescar nossa memória e nos dizer exatamente o que nós...

Houve outro disparo do canhão, que mais uma vez foi evitado pelo grupo e mais uma vez foi acertar o portão, que terminou de vir abaixo, e no instante seguinte, o porco saiu desembestado pela passagem.

– Sigam aquele suíno! – ordenou Harry.

O quinteto perseguiu o porco por uma ruazinha lateral, e ambos saem na praça do povoado, na qual havia uma forca, muitas casas, barris de cerveja amanteigada e milhares de piratas esperando o grupo.

Enquanto Rony, Hermione e Dobby cuidavam dos encarregados da artilharia, Harry e Draco lutavam contra o carrasco, um gorilão que brandia um machado bastante afiado.

Rony, utilizando mais uma vez seu Sui-Ken, ficava impossível de ser abatido, esquivava dos tiros e ainda ria e xingava os inimigos, que baixavam a guarda com a pressa de revidar os xingamentos e eram nocauteados por Hermione e Dobby. A garota continuava tentando não matar ninguém, mas nocauteava os piratas atirando tudo que estivesse ao alcance da mão. Dobby não fazia muita coisa, apenas corria e berrava feito louco, mas como era muito rápido, conseguia deixar os outros confusos. Ressaca pulava sobre os atacantes de seu novo dono e mordia-lhes as nádegas. Harry e Draco – que eram bastante esguios – eram rápidos e difíceis de acertar, e mantendo a vantagem de o adversário ser maior do que eles, mais pesado e manejar uma arma maior ainda.

Draco conseguiu enroscar a corda da forca no pescoço do carrasco e Harry puxou a alavanca do alçapão sobre o qual se encontrava o inimigo, fazendo-o se enforcar. Hermione gritou e virou o rosto para o outro lado ao ver o carrasco espumar pela boca e se debater violentamente quando a corda apertou-lhe a garganta, mas logo se silenciou.

– Piratas, recebem pelo que pagam – disse Harry tirando o chapéu em respeito ao homem que acabara de matar.

– Isso á abominável! – disse Hermione horrorizada. Agora, mais que nunca, ela se perguntava se fugir do casamento para tornar-se pirata fora a melhor decisão para sua vida. Pela primeira vez ela se imaginou ali, naquela forca, pendurada no lugar daquele carrasco, acusada de pirataria, furto e outras atrocidades contra a coroa. Mas ela notou que mais nenhum deles se importava muito com essa idéia. Rony pareceu ter captado o que se passava na cabeça da moça.

– Com o tempo você se acostuma... OLHA O PORCO! – berrou o ruivo ao ver o porco sair debaixo de uma escada e correr para o beco seguinte.

Seguiram o porco até um cantinho mais afastado da cidade.

– Conheço esse cheiro – disse Harry parando de chofre e procurando algo com as narinas abertas.

– É de porco... – respondeu Draco.

– Não. Pior... – disse Harry farejando o ar, até que comprimiu as feições em uma careta e disse. – Neville.

– Quem é Neville? – pergunta Draco tampando o nariz ao sentir um fedor perturbador invadir suas narinas.

– Nosso médico de bordo – respondeu Rony também captando o cheiro, mas assim como Harry, não tampou as narinas como os outros três. – Abençoado com um altíssimo percentual de odor politicamente incorreto, portanto facilmente localizável.

– Meu Deus, o ser vivente que se atreveu a portar um fedor maior que esse consigo foi aprisionado pra sempre! – disse Hermione abanando o ar com a mão e virando o rosto, com uma expressão de total repugnância.

– POTTER! WEASLEY! – berra alguém de cima de um telhado; o pirata gigante que tentara atirar neles.

– É Capitão! – Harry rosnou com raiva. – Capitão Potter!

– Então, vocês e esses seus lacaios de orelha molhada querem uma briga, hein? Pois já encontraram! – vociferou o pirata sacando a espada.

– Lacaios?! – exclamaram Hermione, Draco e Dobby, indignados.

Todos se prepararam para o ataque, mas o grandalhão concentrava-se apenas em acertar Harry e Rony. Draco e Dobby distraíam os demais piratas, Harry e Rony estavam entretidos na briga contra o gigante, e Hermione lançava dinamites do barril onde se escondera.

– Olha, nós sentimos muito por aquilo lá... mas, cara, será que você pode ao menos nos dizer a causa, motivo, razão ou circunstância de termos recebido essa sentença de morte, que eu juro que não me lembro de você?! – tentava argumentar Harry. Em vão, pois o pirata não estava para argumentos.

Ele subia nos telhados e atirava bombas a torto e a direito, sem se importar se acertava seus próprios homens ou o grupo. Uma das bombas fora parar dentro do barril de dinamites onde Hermione estava escondida. A garota imediatamente correra para longe, mas fora arremessada a uns quinze metros de distância ao receber o impacto da explosão, mas felizmente escapara ilesa, exceto por um corte no calcanhar. Rony agarrou uma machadinha e lançou contra a telha sob o pé esquerdo do pirata, que escorregou e caiu para o chão. Ele levantou-se de um salto e avançou para Harry, que já enfezado, golpeou a espada do homem com um corte ascendente, e com um movimento ágil, deu um giro para o lado direito do adversário, agachou-se e golpeou a perna do gigante com o lado não-afiado do sabre. A perna do homem deu um forte e nauseante estalo e entortou em um ângulo muito estranho.

– AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHH!!! – urrou o gigante largando a espada de lado e agarrando a perna torta, tombando no chão. – SEU FRANGO DEPENADO! VOCÊ QUEBROU MINHA PERNA!

– Lamento pela deselegância – desculpou-se Harry embainhando a espada. – Permita que eu lhe indique um excelente fazedor de muletas. Ele fica bem próximo daqui e seu preço é bem razoável. Ele usa osso de baleia, o melhor de Tortuga.

– Harry! Acho que encontrei o seu homem – disse Draco apontando um chiqueiro, onde dormia um rapaz gorducho com cabelos despenteados, roupas esfarrapadas e barba sem fazer, que roncava em meio a uma vara de porcos.

– Excelente trabalho, sr. Malfoy – disse Harry caminhando até uma fonte próxima e enchendo um balde, e logo em seguida despejando todo o conteúdo do balde sobre Neville, que acordou assustado.

– EU TE AMALDIÇÔO POR RESPIRAR, SEU MALUCO IDIOTA! – exclama o rapaz furioso, puxando uma pistola do cinto e apontando-a a esmo. Harry simplesmente ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Eu não acredito... Harry e Rony! – disse Neville ao focalizar os dois amigos. – Vocês deviam saber que não se acorda homem que dorme! Dá má sorte!

– Ah, mas felizmente eu sei como anular isso – disse Harry curvando-se para Neville e prendendo a respiração. – O homem que o acordou convida o que dormia para um drinque. O homem que dormia bebe enquanto ouve uma proposta do homem que o fez acordar.

Neville pensou um pouco, coçou o queixo mal-barbeado e disse:

– É... isso já resolve.

Harry e Rony o puxam pelas mãos para ajudá-lo a se levantar, mas Hermione aparece com outro balde transbordando e joga mais água em Neville. Em seguida, Draco e Dobby também vêm cada um carregando um balde, e também jogam água em Neville.

– PORRA, EU JÁ TÔ ACORDADO! – berrou Neville, tremendo de frio e raiva.

– Mas continua cheirando mal – respondeu Hermione, no que foi concordado por Draco e Dobby.

* * *

Na taverna local, os seis se sentavam ao canto, longe da melodia desafinada tocada por um grupo de menestréis bêbados e da bagunça criada pelos bêbados que brigavam entre si, logo Rony foi correndo juntar-se a eles. 

– E então, chefe? Qual a natureza desta aventura? – pergunta Neville tomando um gole de seu copo de cerveja amanteigada.

Harry lançou olhares para os lados a ver se alguém os escutava. Mais da metade da taverna estava entretida demais com a pancadaria dos bêbados e com as prostitutas para ouvir o que diziam.

– Eu vou atrás do Voldemort – sussurrou Harry. O rapaz esperava alguma reação bastante escandalosa dos amigos, e não se decepcionou. Neville, Draco, Dobby e Hermione se engasgaram em seus canecos e cuspiram tudo no chão.

– Tais doido, acaso?! – sussurrou Neville apavorado com a notícia. – Pra que ir atrás dele, seu grande matusquela?! Devia é sentir-se feliz por ter fugido dele, ninguém jamais entrou para os Comensais da Morte e saiu vivo para contar a história...

– Claro, porque todos nós, abençoados com uma grandessíssima inteligência que somos, sabemos que mortos não contam histórias, e eu, como podem ver, estou bem o oposto de estar morto... – disse Harry. – E depois, tenho lá meus motivos...

– Que seriam...? – indagou Draco.

Harry hesitou por um momento, mas disse baixando os olhos, envergonhado:

– Uma garota.

Draco soltou uma risadinha de deboche, Neville o encarou como se sentisse pena e susto ao mesmo tempo, enquanto Hermione suspirou e disse alegre:

– Ai, que lindo! Harry, você tá amando!

– É, é... Pois é – disse Harry começando a corar.

– Ai, ai... Isso só comprova minha teoria de que o coração é o maior flagelo que um humano pode sofrer... – disse Draco observando seu reflexo na superfície da cerveja amanteigada enquanto girava o caneco na mão. –Putz, eu não acredito que entrei nessa roubada! Juntar-me a um louco ensandecido que quer ir atrás do pirata mais perigoso e mortal de todos os infernos por conta de umazinha que eu nem conheço...

Harry irritou-se muito com o que ouvira.

– Pra começar, foi o senhor quem aceitou vir conosco, caso não se lembre – rebateu o rapaz virando para o louro. – Foi você quem disse que qualquer lugar era melhor que aquela maldita mina de prata na costa sul da Espanha. Foi você que me jurou pelos seus parentes mortos, e até pelos que estavam vivos, mas que não estavam bem de saúde que me seria fiel pela eternidade. Lembra-se? Pois bem! Se você não quer, tudo bem, não vou obrigá-lo a vir comigo neste suicídio coletivo. Mas espero que tenha pelo menos um rumo para seguir, sr. Malfoy. Pode ir atrás do seu pai e ser capturado pelos espanhóis novamente. Mas só digo duas coisas. Primeira; você agora é um homem procurado, não tem direção, nada além de um nome e suas roupas do corpo, e não tem outra opção senão vir comigo. Mas a vida é sua, você tem que levá-la como bem entender e eu não vou me meter nisso. E segunda: se quer tanto achar seu pai, posso providenciar isso se vier comigo. Sei onde ele está. Agora avalie suas chances, Draco Malfoy... o que vai ser?

Sentindo a verdade nas palavras de Harry, Draco baixou a cabeça por um momento, e por fim concordou.

– Sábia decisão, sr. Malfoy. Excelente! – disse Harry sorrindo vitorioso.

– Tá, mas ainda assim Harry, pelo que ouço falar do... Dito-cujo... ele não é homem de fazer trato com qualquer retardado, mesmo que seja por uma moça... – disse Draco.

– Mas é bom que não, porque eu não pretendo resolver isso na base da diplomacia. Então é muito bom que eu não seja qualquer retardado, não é? – disse Harry tomando um gole do seu caneco.

– Prove isso! – exclamou Malfoy. – Por que acha que Você-Sabe-Quem será derrotado por você quando homens mais valentes já sucumbiram perante ele?

– Porque o amor move montanhas, Draco! – disse Hermione com uma expressão romancista no rosto. – Você que já foi apaixonado devia saber disso.

– Ele foi chifrado, cê num lembra, não?! A última coisa que esse corno quer ouvir falar é em mulher... só lamento, né?! – ouviu-se a voz de Rony lá do fundão do salão, onde se sentava sobre um banco de canto junto a Ressaca, que se juntava a Rony para beber cerveja amanteigada em uma tigela, e algumas prostitutas. Enlouquecido pela raiva, Draco levantou-se em meio a uma explosão de risos e atirou uma garrafa contra Rony com toda sua força, mas o ruivo a apanhou feliz, abriu-a e disse "Opa! Valeu hein cornão!". Houve mais risos.

– Bom, Neville, voltando à nossa conversa – disse Harry voltando-se para o outro –... Eu não nego que me sinto bem feliz por estar livre dele, mas estaria melhor se o Vol... desculpem... ele tivesse jogado a Gina na prancha comigo...

– E a Gina é...? – indagou Draco.

– Em português claro? É simplesmente a criatura mais perfeita do mundo inteiro – responde Harry sonhador. – Ela é esperta, divertida...

– Bonita? – pergunta Draco interessado.

– Maravilhosa! Mais bela do que a rainha de todas as sereias! – responde Harry sorrindo. Draco, Neville e Hermione trocam olhares e sorrisinhos de "Ele tá gamado...". – Ela tem uns olhos que parecem safiras... Safiras não, diamantes... E-e o cabelo, putz, tão sedoso, vermelho como o sol poente, a pele branca, tão macia quanto a neve e um sorriso...

Harry descrevia sua amada com entusiasmo apaixonado em cada sílaba, ouvido atentamente pelos quatro amigos. Mas não conseguiu ir além da descrição do sorriso de Gina, pois antes que percebesse já derramava lágrimas. Draco ofereceu-lhe um lenço.

– Valeu, Draco – disse Harry aceitando o lenço e enxugando o rosto e continuando a falar em um tom exageradamente alto. – Mas me dá raiva só de imaginar os tormentos que ela deve estar passando naquele navio, imaginar o que Voldemort possa estar fazendo a ela... Ela é tão tenra e frágil...

Agora Harry já não era o único a derramar lágrimas. Neville estava debruçado sobre a mesa soluçando muito, Dobby assoava o nariz na barra da fronha que usava, Draco escondia o rosto nas mãos Hermione observava Harry de olhos marejados e até algumas pessoas sentadas próximas a eles também berravam e choravam ao ouvir a conversa do grupo.

– D-Dobby traz mais bebida para o Capitão Harry Potter – gaguejou Dobby com a voz fina tremida, levantou-se e encaminhou-se ao balcão onde até o barman enxugava os olhos no avental.

"Que sentimento mais nobre, Deus o abençoe!", "Pobre moça, que destino infeliz estar a mercê de tal monstro!", "Espero que ele consiga alcança-la!". Era o que se ouvia agora pelo bar inteiro. Os bêbados haviam dado um intervalo para chorarem abraçados uns aos outros, e a orquestra agora tocava uma sinfonia melancólica de violino. Harry continuava a chorar desconsolado, Neville dando-lhe tapinhas no ombro, Dobby voltava carregando um canecão transbordante de cerveja amanteigada.

– Este é por conta da casa, Capitão – disse Dobby entregando o canecão nas mãos de Harry, que o pegou e bebeu a metade de seu conteúdo num só gole. Já estava muito vermelho.

– É isso aí! Não posso ficar aqui chorando e bebendo feito um corno acabado – sem ofensas, Draco... –! A mulher da minha vida me espera, e nem que seja no inferno eu vou desistir dela!!! – exclama Harry em alto e bom som, levantando-se e erguendo a caneca.

Todos os presentes também ergueram as canecas, berrando sua aprovação. Ao sentir que Harry se animara um pouco mais, o astral geral entrou em alta também, e os bêbados voltaram a se estapear, a orquestra voltou a tocar sua música desafinada e o bar inteiro voltou a ficar cheio de berros, letras desafinadas de músicas e gritos.

– Falou bonito, Harry! Pode contar comigo! – disse Draco também erguendo a caneca.

– E comigo! – berrou Dobby erguendo a caneca.

– Comigo também! – Hermione também erguia a caneca.

– E comigo de brinde! – berrou Rony alegremente lá do fundão, onde estava abraçado ás raparigas e erguendo a garrafa acima da cabeça. Ressaca latiu. – E o Ressaca também vai!

– Bom, então é isso... Eu também vou! – disse Neville determinado.

– Então vai nos arranjar uma tripulação? – pergunta Harry sentando e enxugando o rosto.

– Não será difícil, agora que ganhou a simpatia do pessoal... – disse Neville. – Deve haver alguns marinheiros nessa rocha tão loucos quanto você.

– Ah, é o que nós esperamos! – concluiu Harry se animando e pegando o caneco, o que foi imitado pelos demais. – Pegue o que puder...

–... sem nada devolver! – responderam os outros quatro em coro. Ambos, Harry, Hermione, Dobby, Neville e Draco, brindaram colidindo seus canecos, beberam tudo de um só gole e depois bateram os canecos na superfície da mesa com estrondo.

* * *

Enquanto isso, no Basilisk, Gina sentava-se à janela de sua cabine para admirar o mar, sonhadora. Estava tão distraída devaneando onde estaria seu amado Harry, se continuava preso àquela ilha, se já morrera de fome ou se já desperdiçara a única bala de que dispunha em sua pistola, que nem percebeu a noite chegar. Gina enxugou as lágrimas nas costas das mãos e contemplou a lua, mãe acolhedora dos apaixonados, a musa dos poetas românticos que tanto apreciara aconchegada aos braços do amado, quando abriram a porta da cabine. 

– Se importam de bater quando quiserem entrar?! – retrucou Gina irritada, voltando-se para encarar Lúcio e Snape. – Sei que isso é um navio pirata, mas vocês bem que podiam aprender a respeitar uma presença feminina...

– Está na hora do seu jantar com o capitão – disse Snape ignorando o que a jovem havia acabado de dizer. – Ele pede que use seu melhor vestido.

– Diga ao vosso capitão que estou desinclinada a aquiescer vossa solicitação... mas em linguagem simples e direta para que vocês, piratas retardados e com um dicionário absurdamente limitado, me entendam... Não vou a porcaria de jantar nenhum – respondeu Gina em tom atrevido.

Os dois homens deram risinhos zombeteiros.

– Ele disse que diria isso – disse Lúcio. – E disse que se fosse este o caso, a senhorita jantaria com a tripulação... sem vestido nenhum.

Gina não pestanejou em aceitar a ordem. Lúcio e Snape saíram do aposento e entraram dois elfos domésticos de aparência feminina. Fecharam a porta da cabine e começaram a ajudar Gina a se despir. Gina sabia que para Voldemort, o seu melhor vestido era o que ele lhe dera, preto com detalhes em verde e prata e uma gola um tanto escandalosa, que permitia uma boa visão de pouco mais da metade de seus seios. E era justamente esse vestido que uma das elfas tirava de um guarda-roupa no canto da sala. O capitão sempre mandava que ela usasse aquele mesmo vestido sempre que estivesse em sua companhia. Gina ainda se perguntava por que fazia as vontades daquele homem cruel e sem escrúpulos que a afastara de sua única razão de viver naquele inferno. Após terminar de abotoar o vestido, Gina foi encaminhada pelas mucamas até a cabine do capitão, uma sala grande o bastante para acomodar um órgão prateado gigantesco com símbolos por toda sua extensão que lembravam cobras que Voldemort tocava todas as noites, quadros, alguns tesouros e pratarias cravejadas que o capitão guardava sobre o peitoril da janela, uma grande mesa de centro, que em lugar de estar lotada de papéis amassados, mapas, compassos, tinteiros, penas, bússolas e uma porção outras coisas, esta estava sendo preparada por Rabicho para acomodar um enorme leitão recheado sobre uma travessa de prata no centro, junto com um caldeirão de sopa e pães. Dois pratos e guardanapos foram finamente adicionados ao cenário. Gina sentou-se na cadeira á direita do capitão, que lhe lançou um olhar de admiração. Rabicho terminou de acender as velas do candelabro e retirou-se do aposento com uma reverência. Gina pegou um garfo e uma faca e começou a cutucar o leitão, tirando pedacinhos e mastigando-os vagarosamente.

– Pra que a cerimônia?! Não tem ninguém aqui para impressionar – disse Voldemort enfiando um pedaço particularmente grande de coxa na boca, em seguida a um pão inteiro e duas colheres de sopa. – Deve estar com fome, ficou enfurnada na sua cabine o dia inteiro...

Gina varejou longe os talheres, agarrou uma das coxas do leitão e abocanhou com selvageria. Depois encheu o prato de sopa e virou-o na boca, logo em seguida agarrando dois pães. Voldemort a observava, pasmo. Como uma dama tão refinada conseguia comer com tamanha violência?

– Beba um pouco de vinho pra fazer descer – disse Voldemort enchendo um cálice e entregando a Gina, que o pegou e virou garganta abaixo imediatamente.

Depois de devorar sozinha mais da metade do leitão, Gina já estava pronta para se retirar, quando...

– Pegue um cacho de uvas – ordenou Voldemort apontando um cesto cheio de maçãs e uvas sobre a mesa. Ela repara que tanto as uvas como as maçãs tinham o mesmo tom esverdeado.

– Estão envenenadas – disse Gina. Voldemort riu.

– Não faria sentido matá-la... – respondeu ele.

– E por que não? – indagou a garota.

– Primeiro porque seria uma burrice enorme excluir do cenário uma paisagem tão linda como você – respondeu o capitão malevolamente. – E segundo porque muito em breve você passará a ter muito mais importância para mim do que pensa. Já ouviu falar em Horcrux?

– Não – respondeu Gina.

– É, achei que não. É uma magia negra muito antiga desenvolvida pelos povos pagãos, que consiste em fragmentar a alma de uma pessoa – explica Voldemort. – Para fragmentar a alma, é preciso cometer um ato muito hediondo, matar alguém, por exemplo. Daí a pessoa pode retirar esse fragmento do próprio corpo, levá-lo ao Pátio das Almas Perdidas, uma caverna perdida em algum lugar do mar, e guardar em um objeto. Isso é bastante útil, pois torna a pessoa imortal, uma vez que a alma esteja dividida a pessoa não pode morrer totalmente até que todos os fragmentos de alma sejam destruídos. Mas há muito a prática desse método foi banido, pois muitos povos consideravam uma coisa bárbara e terrível fragmentar a alma. Por isso um poderoso sacerdote lançou uma maldição terrível contra o Pátio das Almas Pedidas... O mortal que ousasse criar uma única Horcrux naquele altar seria castigado pela eternidade!

– Eu já não creio em histórias assombradas, capitão – disse Gina com um sorrisinho incrédulo.

– Pois é, foi o que eu próprio pensei quando ouvi a história pela primeira vez... – disse Voldemort levantando-se e caminhando até a janela para admirar o mar. – Bom, por fim minha curiosidade falou mais alto e me levou á exata localização da caverna... Lá estava o Pátio das Almas Perdidas em todo seu esplendor, eu não pude me conter e decidi retomar o projeto logo após aprender tudo que precisava para separar minha alma de mim. Eu até agora já criei sete ao todo, mas adoraria produzir mais...

Temendo o pior, Gina pegou uma faca á sua frente e a escondeu no decote.

– Sei, mas... Onde eu entro nisso, se me permite a pergunta? – ela perguntou.

– Por isso não faz sentido matá-la... – disse Voldemort com um olhar perverso. – Eu vou transformá-la em minha oitava peça.

Gina horrorizou-se com essa notícia. Voldemort avançou contra a moça, que agarrou a faca e a cravou no coração do capitão. Voldemort simplesmente a encarou, inexpressivo, depois olhou para a faca e a puxou toda ensangüentada do peito.

– Estou curioso... – disse ele calmamente e com um leve tom de quem está educadamente interessado, enqüanto observava a faca ensangüentada em suas mãos. – Depois de me matar, o que planejava em seguida?

Gina gritou e precipitou-se para a porta. Estava trancada. Tudo que ela podia fazer era correr pelo aposento, mas tropeçou na barra do vestido. Voldemort atirou à mesa o chapéu e o casaco, depois as armas e o cinto. E ao passar pela janela, o homem bonito desapareceu. Em seu lugar, havia alguma coisa entre homem e cobra, com a pele de um tom branco-giz, rosto viperino, o nariz eram duas fendas, dedos longos e magros que terminavam em garras, olhos vermelhos e pupilas dilatadas como as de um gato. Gina berrou horrorizada.

– Veja! – disse ele num sussurro agudo que lembrava um silvo de cobra. – Isso é o que eu sou agora! O luar mostra como a maldição do sacerdote marcou minha pessoa. Não estou entre os vivos e por isso, não posso morrer. Mas também não estou morto. Sou um homem amaldiçoado! Não sinto nada! Nem o vento em minha face, nem os salpicos das águas do mar... nem o calor do corpo de uma mulher... É melhor começar a acreditar em histórias assombradas, senhorita Weasley... Sua vida tornou-se uma!

Voldemort agarrou-a e lançou-a na cama, desta vez desabotoando a camisa, desamarrando a faixa da cintura e descalçando as botas. Pulou sobre a garota segurando-a pelos pulsos e beijando-lhe o pescoço. Gina gritava, esperneava e chorava de ódio. Os gritos de desespero e dor de Gina eram ouvidos por todo o Basilisk, mas logo foram abafados pelas gargalhadas da tripulação.

* * *

– Deleite seus olhos, capitão! – disse Neville quando Harry e os outros chegaram para conhecer os marinheiros. – Todos leais servidores do mestre! Um bando inteirinho de marinheiros sagazes, todos muito eficientes e loucos... pra dizer o mínimo. 

O médico de bordo não faltara com sua palavra. Em apenas uma noite, ele havia arranjado um bom número de tripulantes para o Gryffindor. Era verdade que todos não aparentavam ter mais do que uns dezessete, dezoito anos no máximo, mas ainda assim já pareciam entender de navegação. Neville passou a Harry a lista de candidatos que havia preparado.

**Tripulação:**

_Harry Potter_

_Rony Weasley_

_Hermione Granger_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Dobby_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Luna Lovegood_

_Dino Thomas_

_Lilá Brown_

_Parvati Patil_

_Padma Patil_

_Cátia Bell_

_Angelina Johnson_

_Alícia Spinnet_

_Cólin Creevey_

_Dênis Creevey_

_Ernesto Macmillan_

_Justino Finch-Flechley_

_Ana Abbot_

_Suzana Bones_

_Cho Chang_

_Zacarias Smith_

_Antônio Goldstein_

_Miguel Corner_

_Terêncio Boot_

_Fred Weasley_

_Jorge Weasley_

_Lino Jordan_

_Simas Finnigan_

_Cedrico Diggory_

Muitos dos candidatos eram conhecidos de Harry, como era o caso de Luna, uma garota com cabelos louros e sujos, olhos grandes e sonhadores. A garota era estranha em vários aspectos; trajava roupas masculinas, uma camisa cinza e colete de couro, com uma calça que chegava até seus joelhos e botas, brincos que lembravam rabanetes e um colar feito do que pareciam ser rolhas de garrafas de cerveja amanteigada. Em resumo, era uma pessoa que se destacava na multidão. Era mais que óbvio que Harry também conhecia os gêmeos Fred e Jorge, uma vez que ambos eram irmãos mais velhos de Rony. Cedrico já era velho conhecido, outrora um grande corsário, mas se rebelou e aderiu à vida de pirata. E quanto a Lilá, Parvati e a irmã desta, Padma, sem comentários. Como já era de se esperar, boa parte dos candidatos estava ali porque eram conhecidos de Harry, Rony e Neville, e outra parte estava ali porque se sensibilizara com a história de Harry na noite anterior, já que agora Tortuga inteira só falava nisso. Era o caso de Lilá e Parvati, que pediram desculpas pelos tapas.

– Então essa é a sua... "experiente" tripulação?! – indagou Draco ao bater o olho na fila de candidatos.

Harry correu os olhos de uma ponta á outra da fila, e seus olhos recaíram sobre um rapaz franzino com uma bandana azul na cabeça e carregando um papagaio ao ombro.

– Você aí, marujo – chamou Harry.

– Finnigan, senhor – disse Neville. Harry olhou para a lista arrumando os óculos na ponta do nariz.

– Sr. Finnigan – disse ele. – Tem a coragem e a determinação necessárias para manter-se firme frente ao perigo e a morte quase certa?

Finnigan não respondeu. Apenas ficou fitando Harry.

– Finnigan! – insistiu Harry alteando um pouco a voz. – Responda, homem!

– Ah, ele é mudo, senhor! – lembrou-se Neville. – O pobre diabo teve a língua arrancada, por isso treinou o papagaio para falar por ele, só não me pergunte como.

Finnigan abriu a boca, mostrando uma tira de carne mutilada que parecia um dia ter sido sua língua. Harry afastou-se um pouco com uma expressão de nojo e passou a própria língua entre os dentes. Rony, que para começar o dia, tinha a boca entupida de cerveja amanteigada, inclinou a cabeça para frente e apertou os olhos para ver melhor. Hermione cobriu a boca com as mãos e virou o rosto para outro lado e Draco contorceu as feições em uma expressão de profundo nojo.

– É por isso que ás vezes falar demais não é nada bom... – disse Luna de repente com uma voz distante, atraindo a atenção de todos os presentes. Harry baixou a cabeça, fez uma breve pausa e continuou:

– Papagaio do sr. Finnigan... – diz o capitão á ave empoleirada no ombro do rapaz. – A mesma pergunta.

– Currupaco! Vento nas velas! Vento nas velas! Prrróóóóóc! – exclama o papagaio alegremente.

– A gente acha que isso quer dizer "sim"... – disse Neville.

– É o bastante pra vocês? – indagou Harry voltando-se para o grupo atrás de si.

– Provou que são malucos! – disse Hermione em um sussurro baixo.

– E os nossos benefícios?! – indaga alguém lá no finzinho da fila. Harry e os outros vêem o que parecia ser uma moça em trajes masculinos com um chapéu ocultando o seu rosto. Harry e Rony fazem uma cara horrorizada, e quando Draco puxa o chapéu, descobrem uma bela garota chinesa com cabelos negros e longos, que encarava Harry com desprezo.

– He, he... Oi, Cho – disse Harry com um sorrisinho amarelo. A moça virou-lhe a mão na cara. O capitão sentiu o pescoço estalar com a virada brusca.

– Eu suponho que também não mereceu essa... – disse Hermione.

– Não, o pior é que essa eu mereci... – disse Harry.

– Então você tinha outra e nem ao menos me escreveu para terminar a relação, seu cachorro! – disse Cho com raiva. – Você e o seu amiguinho ruivo roubaram meu barco, há cinco anos, lembram?!

– Na verdade, nós... – antes que Rony pudesse se explicar, também levara uma senhora pifa na cara. Ele gemeu apalpando o local atingido enquanto Cho recuara dois passos ao se assustar com os latidos agressivos de Ressaca. – Tomamos emprestado, emprestado sem seu bom consentimento, claro. Mas com total intenção de devolvê-lo a você.

– MAS NÃO DEVOLVERAM! – berrou ela.

– Você terá outro! – disse Harry, e Cho apontou-lhe o dedo na fuça.

– Aye, eu terei... – disse ela entre os dentes.

– Um melhor – disse Draco metendo-se na conversa.

– É, um melhor! – disse Harry.

– Aquele! – disse Hermione sorrindo e apontando o cais.

– Aquele? – indaga Harry confuso. Ao entender que Hermione apontava o Gryffindor, quase teve um troço. – AQUELE?!

Harry ouviu claramente o ruído de Cho estalando as juntas às suas costas. Ao perceber uma gota de suor frio escorrer pela sua testa, virou-se imediatamente para a chinesa.

– Ah, é... Aquele! – diz ele depressa, abrindo um largo sorriso. – O que me diz?

Cho pensou um instante e depois berrou "Aye!". O resto dos marujos saiu berrando alegremente em direção ao Gryffindor.

– Err... Senhor? – chamou Neville num sussurro apavorado. – Não dá azar ter tanta mulher á bordo?

– Será pior se não tivermos... – respondeu Harry pegando a bússola e olhando desta para o céu cheio de nuvens. Em seguida, tomou rumo para o Gryffindor também. Rony, Neville, Dobby, Draco e Hermione juntaram as cabeças para observar as nuvens também.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

**_Comentários do autor:_** Capítulo 3 taí... Nada a declarar! Tripulação de Tortuga, Neville no papel de Gibbs, Draco no papel de Will... realmente, minha criatividade anda uma tranqueira ¬¬. Mas acho que nem tá tão ruim assim, o q vocês acharam?

Aliás, obrigado pelos reviews, meninas. Vlw o/!


	5. Sujeira com a Marinha

**Capítulo 4: Sujeira com a Marinha! Uma maré de confusões!**

Dois dias se passaram desde então. Os marujos estavam todos animadíssimos com o início da aventura, até mesmo Ressaca se divertia correndo para lá e para cá, e mais tarde Harry os chamara para distribuir as funções.

– Tá certo, galera. Vamos botar um pouco de ordem por aqui e vamos acertar quem vai fazer o quê – disse Harry aos companheiros em silêncio. – Como todos sabem, eu sou o capitão, claro. Hermione, como você diz ser especialista em mapas e livros, pode ser a navegadora. Rony, você será nosso atirador...

– Eu prefiro o termo "mestre de artilharia", se não se importar – disse Rony tomando um gole do seu cantil.

– Tá, que seja. Você fica encarregado dos canhões e das armas de fogo, junto com Dino, Terêncio, Justino e Ernesto para te ajudar. Cho, você fica no timão. Cedrico, você é o cozinheiro. Simas, você, Antônio, Ana e Angelina cuidarão de enfunar as velas e vigiar no cesto de gávea, e vão revezando de acordo com o horário, aí é com vocês. Cólin e Denis são os grumetes, marinheiros de primeira viagem que ajudam nos afazeres. Fred, Jorge e Lino ficam na função de marceneiros, caso o navio sofra algum dano. Neville, você é nosso médico de bordo. Lilá, Parvati e Padma podem ser as enfermeiras. Luna, Alícia, Cátia e Miguel integram a equipe de faxina. E... Dobby, o que você sabe fazer, mesmo?

– Ah, Dobby se orgulha de cozinhar muito bem, meu senhor! – disse Dobby alegremente fazendo uma reverência.

– Então está certo! Você ajuda o Cedrico a cuidar da bóia – disse Harry entregando a Dobby uma touca cor de ameixa, um pano laranja e duas meias díspares, uma vermelha com bolinhas amarelas e outra verde com listras azuis. O elfo guinchou de felicidade ao botar a touca na cabeça, calçar as meias e amarrar o pano à cintura, como uma faixa.

– E eu, vou fazer o quê? – perguntou o rapaz chamado Zacarias Smith. Ele era um rapaz magro de cabelos louros, com um nariz arrebitado e ar impertinente.

– Ah, é... – disse Harry reparando nele pela primeira vez. – Bom, não sei ao certo o que fazer com você... O que acha de fazer parte da equipe de faxina?

– Eu?! É ruim, hein! Recuso-me a pegar num esfregão! – exclamou Smith cruzando os braços.

– Aí, tu não acha que tá saindo muito exigente não? – indagou Rony olhando para Smith com ar irritado. – O Harry é o capitão por aqui, então eu acho é bom tu ficar pianinho e baixar a cabeça quando o meu amigo aqui falar contigo, certo?

– A conversa não chegou no chiqueiro, seu porco imundo e fedido! – disse Smith com descaso. Ressaca rosnou ameaçadoramente para Smith, mostrando os dentes.

– Muito obrigado pela parte que me toca – disse Rony levantando o braço cheirando a axila. – Mas ainda assim você vai fazer o que o capitão mandar, ouviu?!

– Cala a boca! Já disse que não vou limpar navio nenhum! – disse Smith alterando a voz.

– Quem deixou esse cara entrar aqui?! – disse Rony começando a se enfezar. Ressaca desatou a latir furiosamente para Smith.

– Baixa a tua bola quando falar com o capitão, seu cão sarnento! – disse Cedrico puxando a espada.

– Quer que a gente ensine ele a ser educado como se deve, Harry? – disse Dino estalando as juntas.

– Podem vir! Façam uma fila, em abro um buraco em cada um de vocês! E aí, quem é o primeiro?! – vociferou Smith puxando a pistola. Toda a tripulação preparou-se para voar em cima dele, mas Harry os deteve.

– Não será preciso, pessoal. Deixem que eu me acerto com ele – disse Harry.

– Já disse que não vou ser faxineiro! Só me contento com o posto de imediato, e tenho dito! – disse Smith virando as costas e empinando o nariz. Todos no convés dispararam exclamações indignadas.

– Ah, tá! Mas é ruim, hein?! – exclamou Rony com uma voz fina indignada, pondo as mãos nos quadris e encarando as costas de Smith. – Harry, se esse sujeito for feito imediato, eu vou organizar um suicídio coletivo nesse convés!

– Eu também! – disse Dino.

– Harry, se você se atrever, eu hoje mesmo já tô planejando o motim! – disse Cho. Todos os marujos berraram sua concordância.

– Tá, tá, já entendi! Deixem comigo! – disse Harry desesperado. Ele voltou-se para Smith – Smith, o que me diz de ser o carcereiro?

Smith parou um pouco e pensou. Por fim disse.

– Tá, que seja! Pelo menos não vou ter que limpar nada e vou ter autoridade de bater em quem eu quiser.

– Harry, tem certeza de que é uma boa idéia? – indagou Neville ao ouvido de Harry.

– Sem problemas, se ele abusar, eu vou saber – disse Harry.

– Tá certo, mas ainda nos falta um cargo a escolher... – disse o médico de bordo.

Era verdade. Todos estavam muito ansiosos. Imediato era um cargo muito importante em um navio, além de disputadíssimo. Ser imediato representava não somente poder absoluto sobre os tripulantes, mas também a estima e inquestionável confiança que o capitão depositava na pessoa escolhida para o cargo. Muitos estavam esperançosos, no entanto a escolha de Harry saiu no mínimo alarmante.

– _O imediato será Draco Malfoy._

Todos se mostraram ainda mais indignados. Draco já era um nojo, e agora tinha autoridade para isso?! Há uns poucos dias atrás, o louro nada mais era do que um escravo em uma mina de prata, e agora fora transformado em imediato?! Aquele navio estava para conhecer um verdadeiro inferno. Enquanto todos estavam pasmos ou mesmo furiosos, Draco pulava de alegria aos eufóricos brados de "Tô feito!". Ignorando os protestos de Rony e do resto da tripulação, Harry foi para sua cabine e trancou-se lá.

* * *

Três dias depois, enquanto Draco punha em prática sua nova política de limpeza absoluta – não demorou nadinha para o poder subir-lhe á cabeça –, Harry, Rony e Neville escondiam-se na cozinha enquanto Dobby preparava a comida, pois não estavam nem um pouco dispostos a trabalhar. 

– Uma vez me disseram que é impossível comer dez biscoitos de uma só vez sem beber nada – disse Harry pondo sobre a mesa uma caixa cheia de biscoitos salgados de marinheiro. – Querem por essa teoria a prova? Aposto cinco peças de oito! O Dobby pode ser o juiz.

– Tô nessa! – disse Rony. Neville também concordou.

Alguns minutos depois, a competição estava acirrada. Hermione chegava.

– Harry, o porto mais próximo é Orange. O que acha de... – A garota vinha adentrando a cozinha, mas parou de chofre ao ver os rapazes com as bocas a ponto de explodirem, tão cheias estavam, e Dobby assistindo a disputa atentamente. – MAS O QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO?!

– _Hurm... Unxendu a boca_ – disse Harry com muita dificuldade.

– _Ér, é uma apoxta_ – disse Neville lutando para enfiar mais um biscoito na boca estufada. – _Qué si runtar a nóiche?_

– _Éa, aiuda a textchar a mia theoria!_ – disse Harry com os olhos revirando nas órbitas com o esforço para engolir tudo de uma vez. Naquele mesmo instante, Rony engasgou, começou a tossir e cuspiu uma massa amarela e pegajosa. Dobby fez um gesto que determinava o fim da disputa. – _Num faiei, cara? É impuxível! Cada um mi devi xincu pexas di oitcho, aê!_

– Eca! Isso é errado em vários sentidos...! – exclamou Hermione cobrindo os olhos com nojo.

– Tá, e aí? O que você dizia? – indagou Harry normalmente quando finalmente cuspiu toda a massa de biscoito que tinha acumulada na boca e passando o dedo pelos cantos das gengivas para retirar onde ficara acumulado.

– Eu dizia que o porto mais próximo é Orange, e fica a sete dias de onde estamos. O que acha de pararmos por lá um pouco? Acho que é um bom lugar para começarmos a espalhar nossa fama... – disse Hermione.

– Excelente idéia, Hermione – disse Harry juntando-se a Rony e Neville, pegando uma garrafa de hidromel envelhecido em carvalho que Dobby lhe oferecia e virando-a na boca para tirar o seco da garganta. – Vamos para minha cabine, lá podemos discutir isso melhor...

– Vocês vêm? – indagou a garota aos outros dois.

– Eu é que não apareço lá em cima agora, com aquele diabo louro a solta! – disse Rony. – Harry, como pôde! Aquele cara tá louco com a autoridade que tem!

– Ah, sei lá! Todos já tinham função menos o Draco, e a única disponível era a de imediato, então... – justificou Harry, e subiu junto com Hermione.

Uns minutinhos depois, enquanto Rony e Neville jogavam uma partida de pôquer, a porta da cozinha escancarou-se e apareceram Dino, Simas, Cedrico, Ernesto, Justino e Draco.

– Lá está ele! – Draco apontou Rony. – Peguem-no!

Os outros cinco pularam em cima de Rony, que começou a berrar e a se contorcer.

– OI! ME LARGA! SAI PRA LÁ COM ESSA MÃO BOBA! QUE É ISSO? O QUE VÃO FAZER COMIGO?! – ele berrava furioso.

– Vamos te dar um belíssimo banho anti-sarna, só isso! – disse Draco pegando uma espécie de lista em seu bolso. – HOMENS, PARA O CONVÉS!

– NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOO! BANHO NÃO! ME SOLTEM, SEUS DESGRAÇADOS! EU LIMPO O CONVÉS COM A LÍNGUA, MAS BANHO NÃÃÃÃÃOOOO! – Rony berrava e se debatia desesperado enquanto era carregado para o convés por Cedrico, Justino Simas, Dino e Ernesto.

– Por mais tentador que seja, Ronald – disse Draco que vinha caminhando atrás deles. – E acredite, é muito tentador, você precisa tomar um banho, já deve tá juntando fungo e cogumelo nesse teu sovaco. E PÁRA DE BERRAR, SEU IMUNDO!

– NUM SOU IMUNDO, PORRA! TOMEI BANHO NUM FAZ NEM SETE MESES! – berrou Rony em resposta.

Toda a tripulação tirava os chapéus em respeito ao pobre Rony, que era carregado a muito custo até um barril de água, onde o aguardavam Smith, Cho e Lilá com escova, esponja, sabão e perfume. Apenas os cinco rapazes não eram o bastante para conter Rony, que berrava e esperneava a plenos pulmões. Logo apareceu Ressaca no meio da confusão para defender o dono. Imediatamente Draco e Smith agarraram o cachorro e o colocaram sobre o barril.

– Decida-se, Rony! Ou você toma seu banho, ou esse sarnento toma no seu lugar! – disse Draco.

– NÃO FAÇA ISSO, SEU FACÍNORA! DEIXA O RESSACA FORA DISSO, ELE É SÓ UM POBRE CÃO DE RUA! CÃES DE RUA NÃO TOMAM BANHO, E EU TAMBÉM NÃO! – esperneava Rony chorando desesperado.

– Não adianta argumentar, Weasley! Ou vai você, ou vai o cachorro! – disse Smith.

– BUÁÁÁÁÁ... É CHANTAGEM! ISSO NÃO SE FAAAAAAZ! – chorava Rony sendo carregado até o barril.

Na cabine do capitão, Harry e Hermione calculavam a longitude e a latitude da ilha de Orange, medindo a distância com compasso e discutindo o plano para a primeira pilhagem que o Gryffindor viria a fazer, quando de repente, Neville adentrou a sala amparando um Rony com cara de choro e fungando muito, trajando roupas novas, com os cabelos amarrados em um rabo-de-cavalo e atado com um laçinho amarelo, rosto barbeado, com um perfume de sândalo extremamente enjoativo emanando de si e impregnando toda a sala.

– BUÁÁÁÁÁ! Olha só o que fizeram comigo! – chorava Rony.

– Caralho, é você Rony?! – indagou Harry pasmo, abrindo a janela para arejar a cabine e puxou uma cadeira para o amigo sentar-se.

– Olha só pra mim! Olha isso! Eu tô parecendo mais fresco que aqueles janotas franceses! Á força me puseram esses lacinhos e esses sapatinhos! Jogaram até meu maior orgulho, minhas belíssimas roupas no mar! E o pior, amigos, eu estou cheirando a almofadinha! Lá se foi o meu cheiro marcante de homem! Como vou atrair mulheres assim?! – dizia o ruivo enquanto Neville dava-lhe tapinhas no ombro.

– Rony, com aquele cheiro você só atraía urubus, e olhe lá! – disse Draco adentrando a cabine e fechando a porta.

– Você tem inveja, Malfoy! Você é um corno! E EU VOU É TE CATAR, FIO DUMA ÉGUA! – disse Rony levantando-se da cadeira com violência, mas foi detido e obrigado a sentar-se de novo por Harry, Neville e Hermione. – E é tudo culpa sua, Harry! Culpa sua por ter dado autoridade pra esse filho duma má mãe!

– Draco, deixa o Rony ser feliz, vai... Se ele gosta de ser sujo, quem somos nós para alterar isso – disse Harry voltando sua atenção para os mapas. Rony berrou feliz, tirando o casaco, soltando os cabelos, tirando os sapatos com salto, desabotoando a camisa, pegando seu cantil, bebendo-o com violência e deixando cair algumas gotas na camisa. Draco apenas suspirou, conformado.

– E lá se foi minha vendetta... – disse o louro decepcionado.

– Que é isso? Que história de vendetta é essa? – indagou Harry sem entender.

– Ah, a que eu jurei contra esse maldito por todas as vezes que ele me chamou de corno – explicou Draco apontando Rony.

– Mas é o que você é! Vai querer me castigar por dizer a verdade agora?! – lascou Rony sem piedade.

– VAI QUERER OUTRO BANHO, INFELIZ?! – berrou Draco.

– Só tenta! – rebateu Rony em tom de desafio, com suas orelhas já se avermelhando. Draco voltou-se para Harry.

– Capitão, pedindo permissão para afogar esse excomungado!

– Permissão negada – disse Harry. Rony estirou a língua para o imediato. – Até segunda ordem. E você Rony, vê se pára de provocar o Draco e vá caçar o que fazer. A última coisa que quero ver nesse navio agora é uma briga, senão eu vou assinar uma petição pro Draco poder te dar banho.

– Tá, tá bom! Eu vou é pegar mais cerveja amanteigada, se me dão licença... – disse Rony encaminhando-se até a porta.

– Não vai querer fazer isso, Weasley – disse Draco sem olhar para Rony, pois brincava com uma pena de escrever entre os dedos.

– Ah, eu acho que vou sim – disse Rony virando a cabeça e encarando o imediato.

– Você é quem sabe... – disse Draco ainda concentrado na pena.

– Por que eu não iria querer? – perguntou o mestre da artilharia, curioso.

– Porque mandei trancarem todos os barris de bebida, e daqui pra frente você só bebe com o meu OK, OK? – disse Draco mostrando uma chave pendurada ao pescoço por um cordão e rindo alegremente.

– Agora sim, vocês vão poder me afogar! – rosnou o ruivo puxando seu lenço verde do bolso e o prendendo em forma de bandana novamente, e em seguida pulando em cima de Draco. Ambos começaram a se estapear, derrubando a mesa de Harry, causando uma baderna enorme na cabine e levando o jovem capitão á loucura. Hermione e Neville tentavam detê-los, mas os dois se envolveram em um redemoinho de chutes e socos que nada poderia deter naquele instante.

Quando cansaram do corpo-a-corpo, ambos se afastaram para puxar as espadas. Rony e Draco roçaram as espadas e começaram a girar no mesmo lugar, a fúria estampada em seus rostos. De repente começaram a se golpear furiosamente com as espadas. Harry, Neville e Hermione tentavam detê-los, mas eles saíram para o convés e começaram a lutar ferozmente, observados pela pasma tripulação. Hermione tentava chamá-los de volta á razão, pois Harry e Neville haviam desistido, mas o ruivo e o louro estavam demasiado entretidos em seu duelo. E foram tentando acertar-se um ao outro até chegarem ao centro do convés, onde a tripulação formara um círculo para assistir a briga. Ressaca corria ao redor dos dois duelistas, latindo enraivecido para o agressor de seu dono.

– Meu Deus, as apostas! Façam as apostas! Dou três peças de oito no Draco! – berrou a voz de Smith no meio da multidão.

– Eu dou seis no Rony! – gritou a voz de Lilá em algum lugar.

– Eu também aposto tudo que eu tenho no meu irmãozinho! – berrou Fred, que resolveu aderir ao grupo de apostas.

– A banca não tá aceitando vale-sopa não, viu? – berrou Smith em resposta.

Draco e Rony pareciam obstinados a se esburacarem. As espadas de ambos cortavam o ar, e os sons dos encontros violentos dos metais só eram abafados pela gritaria no convés. Rony não perdoava, continuava a brandir sua espada, e Draco se esquivava e também retribuía com hostilidade, chocando sua espada contra a de Rony. Hermione estava desesperada. Harry, se cansando daquilo, sacou a pistola e deu vários tiros para cima, para chamar a atenção para si.

– JÁ CHEGA! – ele bradou, furioso. – EU NÃO VOU MAIS ATURAR ISSO! RONY E DRACO, GUARDEM AS ESPADAS! O RESTO DA TRIPULAÇÃO, PAREM DE FICAR APOSTANDO E TRATEM DE VOLTAR AOS SEUS AFAZERES, JÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

E dizendo essas palavras, Harry voltou para sua cabine pisando forte e batendo a porta com violência. Todos no convés assustaram-se com a fúria do capitão e voltaram para suas ocupações. Draco e Rony guardaram as espadas e seguiram em direções opostas.

* * *

Enquanto isso, no Basilisk... 

A embarcação encontrava-se em meio a uma tempestade infindável. Os marujos corriam carregando coisas por toda parte no convés encharcado. As ondas eram fortíssimas, e balançavam o navio para todos os lados, derrubando alguns tripulantes. E fazendo coro aos trovões ensurdecedores, uma música alta e melancólica vinha da cabine do capitão, onde este dedilhava as teclas de seu órgão. As notas agudas ecoavam dentro dos grossos e compridos canos de prata, estremecendo as estruturas do navio. Era uma melodia triste, e ao mesmo tempo friamente animada, que chegava a ressoar nas profundezas da alma. De sua cabine, um pouco mais acima, Gina ouvia a melodia deitada sobre sua cama, com o corpo muito dolorido. Já não agüentava os abusos do capitão. Porém não era isso que a perturbava. Ela não conseguia parar de pensar no que Voldemort dissera. Que retiraria um pedaço de sua alma perturbada e a implantaria nela. Esse pensamento a apavorava. Antes que percebesse, uma lágrima triste escorria por entre seu rosto. Ela sonhara tanto em entregar seu corpo e alma única e somente a Harry, por quem ela teria feito qualquer coisa... e agora não tinha nem certeza se ele continuava vivo. Gina agarrou o travesseiro e começou a soluçar com o rosto escondido nele. Quanto mais poderia agüentar?

Voltando a Voldemort, ele continuava a tocar seu órgão alegremente, quando ouviu um canto baixo vindo de sua janela aberta. Ele parou de tocar e virou-se para ver de onde veio o barulho, e deparou-se com um magnífico pássaro cor de fogo com as penas encharcadas de chuva que o encarava empoleirado no peitoril da janela.

– Epa! Acho que já vi esse bicho em algum lugar... – disse o capitão ainda encarando a ave, que se sacudia toda espalhando pingos de água por toda parte. – Ah, é você! O pássaro daquele velho maldito!

– Ráááááááh! Viado! Você é um viado! Rááááác! – berrou a ave, como um papagaio.

– Cabra, tu me respeite! – exclamou Voldemort irritando-se. – Onde esteve esse tempo todo?!

– Pergunta pra tua mãe que ela sabe! – retrucou a ave.

– LIMPE ESSE BICO ANTES DE FALAR DA MINHA SANTA MÃEZINHA, AVE DOS QUINTOS! – berrou Voldemort.

– Bah, pra mim santa ela não era, não! – rebateu o pássaro. – Avisa que ela esqueceu a calcinha lá no meu poleiro, viu?

– RABICHO! – trovejou o capitão, e o cozinheiro apareceu á porta. – VÁ ESQUENTANDO O FORNO E ME TRAGA GUARDANAPOS! QUERO BANDEJA DE PRATA PARA SERVIR ESSE PÁSSARO, E AO MOLHO MADEIRA!

Quando a fênix meramente voou até a escrivaninha, empinou a cauda e pôs-se a soltar uma espécie de pasta branca muito malcheirosa sobre sua coleção de mapas, Voldemort perdeu as estribeiras e começou a correr atrás da ave.

– AGORA EU TE MATO! – berrou ele carregando a pistola e correndo atrás da ave, que levantou vôo e começou a correr pelo quarto. Rabicho tentava acalmar o mestre, correndo atrás.

Enquanto isso, Snape, Greyback, Macnair e Lúcio conversavam alegremente bebendo e sentados próximos ao timão, onde a cobertura não permitia que a chuva os banhasse, quando ouviram um estardalhaço acompanhado de tiros vindo do convés.

– Eu sabia... Quieto do jeito que ele estava, só podia ser confusão! – suspirou Lúcio tristemente.

Do piso superior, Snape deu ordens para que os marujos já ficassem de prontidão, pois já tinha visto a ave se aproximando, mas era tarde demais, Voldemort já perseguia a ave acima dos mastros de pistola e faca nas mãos, berrando enlouquecido e correndo sobre as vergas de madeira que seguravam as velas. A fênix não se intimidava, continuava a voar e disparar insultos e ofensas a uma velocidade incrível. A tripulação já se desesperava, correndo abaixo do capitão e berrando para que ele parasse ou poderia cair, pois os cabos estavam lisos com a água da chuva, mas ele não ouvia.

– Senhorita! – chamava uma das amas de Gina, abrindo a porta e adentrando a cabine.

– O que é? Não vê que não quero visitas?! – disse a garota atropelando um soluço.

– Mas isso vai alegrá-la, senhorita! Venha ver o senhor capitão correr atrás da ave, é muito engraçado, senhorita! – dizia a elfa doméstica, rindo.

Gina ficou curiosa, e levantando-se, foi até a porta da cabine e deparou-se com a tripulação apontando para cima e chamando o enfurecido capitão, que continuava sua perseguição acima do convés em meio ao temporal.

– Sr. Snape, o que sucede? – indagou ela a Snape, que estava mais próximo.

– Sei lá! O capitão começou a perseguir aquela ave de novo, é sempre assim quando ela aparece! – respondeu Snape desesperado. – SENHOR, DESÇA DAÍ!

Voldemort tentou pular para uma das vergas de suporte, mas como a água deixara a superfície do cabo extremamente lisa, se atrapalhou e acabou aterrissando sobre a superfície dura da madeira de pernas abertas e soltou um grito agudo e fino, provocando exclamações e alguns risos da tripulação que observava a cena do convés. Gina imediatamente começou a gargalhar.

– Ha-ha! O viado se fodeu! Rááááác! – ria a Fênix.

– CALA A BOCA, EXCOMUNGADO! – berrava Voldemort com a voz tremida, escorregando pela lateral do cabo, pendurado de cabeça para baixo pelas pernas enlaçadas sobre a madeira ao mesmo tempo que apertava os genitais com força. – AH, SE EU TE PEGO!

Voldemort tremia muito, tentou se levantar e escorregou de novo, agarrando-se ao cabo de barriga para cima.

– EU VOU TE MATAR! EU VOU TE MATAR, VISSE, FÉLA DA P... – Voldemort não chegou a terminar a frase, pois a ave pousou sobre sua cabeça, empinou a cauda e tornou a jorrar um jato de excremento branco direto em sua boca aberta. Agora toda a tripulação não conseguia deixar de se rachar de rir com a cena. Gina se dobrava para frente abraçando as costelas, apoiada aos umbrais da porta. Recomeçara a chorar, mas desta vez de tanto rir do desventurado capitão.

– Sabia que isso a alegraria, senhorita! – disse a ama satisfeita ao ver Gina se divertindo a valer pela primeira vez desde que pisara naquele navio.

– Isso á muito hilário! – dizia a moça com dificuldade de se manter em pé, tamanho era o acesso de riso.

Voldemort cuspiu tudo e se levantou de um salto, voltando à sua perseguição.

– Vamos acabar logo com isso antes que ele se machuque de verdade! – dizia Macnair observando o capitão.

– Deixa comigo! – disse Lúcio puxando a pistola e atirando em cheio a ave, que consumiu-se em chamas e caiu no convés, reduzido a um filhote pelado e feio. Era um péssimo momento, pois o capitão havia se lançado em direção da ave, mas quando ela se queimou e caiu no convés, o capitão começou a cair em direção á água. Juntos, todos comemoravam a fascinante vitória de Lúcio sobre o bicho. Haviam esquecido completamente do capitão, que não sabia nadar e debatia-se desesperado. Apenas Greyback lembrou-se do chefe e correu para estibordo.

– O QUE ESTÁ ESPERANDO, SEU LOBO SARNETO IDIOTA?! JOGA UMA CORDA QUE EU TÔ ME AFOGANDO!

– Ô capitão... Se o senhor morrer abandonado aí, posso ficar com seu cargo e ser o novo capitão? – perguntou Greyback imerso em seus pensamentos.

– LÓGICO (GLUB!) QUE NÃO! ME TIRA DAQUIIIII! RÁPIDO (GLUB! GLUB!)!

Alguns minutos depois, Snape lembra do pobre capitão e se desespera.

– SANTO DEUS! O CAPITÃO! – E corre para estibordo seguido pelo resto da tripulação desesperada. – LÚCIO! FENRIR! AJUDEM-NO!

– Eu não! – disse Greyback.

– Nem eu! Esse casaco é novo, se eu me jogar no mar, ele vai encolher! – disse Lúcio.

Como ninguém se candidatou, Snape resolveu fazer o de sempre, chutar alguém. O felizardo da vez foi Greyback, e até que foi bondade para ele, já que não via água havia semanas. Mesmo sabendo que ali não era seu habitat, Greyback nadou até Voldemort e começou a tentar afogá-lo, ao som dos gritos desesperados dos piratas. Gina continuava a rir histericamente de tamanha palhaçada.

* * *

De volta ao Gryffindor, já haviam se passado quatro dias desde a briga de Draco e Rony. A tripulação começava a se preocupar com Harry, que não saíra de sua cabine nenhuma vez nesses quatro dias. Como conseqüência, Draco ficara ainda mais mandão. De fato, lembravam de ter visto Harry sair só uma vez, quando passou o dia sentado na proa do navio, encarando o mar de cara feia. Neville e Hermione pretendiam conversar com Harry, mas assim que se aproximaram de suas costas uns cinco centímetros, uma gaivota sobrevoou a cabeça de Harry e... bom, fez o que toda ave faz quando sobrevoa uma cabeça. Harry, ao sentir o míssil o atingir em cheio no alvo, deu um rugido de fúria, sacou a pistola e descarregou sua raiva na forma de incontáveis balas na pobre ave, que caiu morta no convés que Luna limpava. O médico e a navegadora recuaram na hora, assustados. Por fim, decidiram deixar o capitão quieto. Depois desse incidente, nunca mais viram Harry sair da cabine. Logo começaram a se questionar se Draco não tinha nada a ver com isso, pois se havia alguém que parecia não lamentar nadinha a ausência do capitão (afora Smith) era ele, que não parava de dar ordens aos marujos. Na cozinha, se reuniam Rony, Hermione, Neville, Cedrico, Cho, Simas, Dobby e Ernesto para discutir a questão, com Ressaca como espectador. 

– Eu não agüento mais! – dizia Cedrico. – Francamente, o Draco tá impossível!

– É! – concordou Ernesto. – Enquanto o Harry permanece enclausurado naquela cabine, esse imediato enviado do capeta fica fazendo-nos de palhaços!

– Ainda não acredito que o Harry deu carta-branca pra aquele maldito me dar banho se eu não me comportar... MAS O PIOR É PRECISAR DO CONSENTIMENTO DELE PRA BEBER MINHA CERVEJA AMANTEIGADA! EU NÃO VOU MAIS ATURAR ISSO! ESSA HISTÓRIA JÁ TÁ VIRANDO CRUELDADE COM O COITADO DO RONY, QUE É POBRE, MAS É LIMPINHO! – vociferou Rony furioso.

– Bom... "limpinho" não é bem o termo... – disse Cedrico, recebendo um olhar chamejante do ruivo.

– Temos que dar um jeito nessa situação! – disse Cho. – Vamos para a cabine dele, ver o que ele tanto faz!

– Boa idéia, Cho! – disse Neville. – Então vamos, mas sem chamar a atenção do Draco.

O grupo de intrépidos piratas seguiu rumo até a cabine de Harry, tomando cuidado para evitar o imediato. Rony escancara a porta com um chute, e o que os oito vêem? Harry, sentado em sua escrivaninha, brincando com dois barquinhos de papel.

– Atirar canhões, homens! CABUM! CABUM! – o capitão imitava os tiros dos canhões alegremente. O grupo observava a cena com inúmeras gotas nas cabeças.

– Eu... eu vou sair desse navio (ù.u')...

– Me espera, que eu vou contigo, Cedrico (O.O')!

Enquanto isso, sem que percebessem, um navio aproximava-se do Gryffindor.

– NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO! PAREM COM ISSO, SEUS MALVADOS! INESCRUPULOSOS! SÓRDIDOS! DEMÔNIOS BAIXOS! – berrava Harry desesperado, tentando impedir Rony e Hermione de pisotearem seus barquinhos.

– Grr... VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA! – berrava Hermione enfurecida, pulando sobre o barquinho de papel e o amassando todo.

– POTTER, SEU MALDITO! O QUE ACHA DE PARAR DE BRINCAR E IR VER O QUE SEU ESCRAVO FORRADO ESTÁ FAZENDO NO SEU NAVIO?! – berrava Cho com a boca cheia de cuspe.

– ME DÁ ESSA PORRA AQUI! – berrava Rony tentando arrancar das mãos de Harry um barquinho de papel, que de tanto puxarem acabou rasgando ao meio.

– BUUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁHHHHHHHHH!!! – chorava Harry.

Sério e valente capitão... No convés, Draco mandava os marujos continuarem com sua faxina exagerada. A única alma viva que se divertia durante essa limpeza compulsiva era Luna, mas ela nunca foi exatamente o que poderíamos chamar de a pessoa mais normal do mundo...

– SENHOR, DOIS NAVIOS APROXIMAM-SE A NOROESTE! – berrou Angelina do alto da gávea. Draco correu até a proa e observou o navio com a luneta, tomando um belo cagaço. Quando recuperou a voz, berrou para que todos ouvissem:

– É A MARINHAAAAAAAA!!!

O caos foi geral. Todos ficaram assustados e desnorteados ao ouvirem essa declaração. Até mesmo Rony e Hermione pararam de pisotear os barquinhos de Harry para correr até a proa, seguidos pelo capitão e todo o resto.

– Sujou... – disse Harry arregalando os olhos para a bandeira britânica que vinha aproximando-se cada vez mais. Um dos navios, de cor verde e prata, com inúmeras cobras estampadas nas velas, ele reconheceu como sendo o Slytherin. Ao perceber que toda a tripulação estava em choque esperando seus comandos, ordenou: – Firmes, homens! Vamos esperar e ver no que vai dar...

– Harry, você enlouqueceu?! – indagou Cedrico. – Eles são da Marinha, estamos com o Jolly Roger hasteado, eles vão é nos prender, caso você não saiba!

– Calado, cozinheiro! Apenas faça! – disse Harry alteando a voz e descendo para o convés.

Os marujos, ainda perplexos, abaixaram as âncoras e recolheram as velas, conforme o capitão mandara. Muitos dos piratas, já temendo o pior, não concordaram com o capitão e esconderam punhais e pistolas dentro das roupas para receber os soldados no convés. Os navios da Marinha ancoraram um de cada lado do Gryffindor, e em seguida uma ponte foi estabelecida para que os oficiais passassem para o convés do Gryffindor. Assim que um dos homens abordou o convés, Hermione o reconheceu imediatamente.

– Ai, caralho...! – disse ela aterrorizada, correndo a se esconder atrás de Rony e Draco. O oficial, um rapaz não muito mais velho que Harry, corpulento, trajando uma bela farda da Marinha com rendas, um elegante chapéu sobre uma peruca de cachos brancos e sapatos com salto. Ele, acompanhado de meia dúzia de soldados, olhou o convés do Gryffindor de cima a baixo, depois foi se dirigir a Harry.

– Capitão Harry Potter, eu presumo? – indagou ele.

– Eu mesmo – confirmou Harry impassível.

– Sou o Comodoro McLaggen – apresentou-se o oficial. – Tenho aqui um mandado de prisão para você, que o acusa de roubo de um navio da Marinha, libertação não-autorizada de escravos...

– Ah, mas tu é muito chato mesmo, né não?! – exclama Rony adiantando-se. – Pensei ter me livrado de você vindo pro mar, mas nem aqui você pára de me torrar o saco, mas que merda...

– Você de novo?! – exclama McLaggen lançando a mão ao cinto, onde repousava sua espada, ao avistar o ruivo. – Mas que oportunidade fortuita, essa! Eu andava mesmo procurando você, Weasley... Srta. Granger?!

Quando Rony se moveu, Hermione ficara á mostra. McLaggen a vira imediatamente.

– Hehe... Olá, Comodoro – disse Hermione.

– O que a senhorita faz em companhia de tal gente... E que roupas são essas?! – indaga o oficial.

– Não creio que seja de sua conta o que eu visto e com quem eu viajo, Comodoro – disse Hermione começando a adquirir maus modos.

– Bom, creio que seja de minha conta, sim – disse McLaggen –, uma vez que a senhorita seja minha noiva...

– Não me lembro de ter concordado com esse noivado! – exasperou-se Hermione. – Eu o avisei que não queria me casar com você!

– E com razão! – disse Rony. – Olha só pra esse cara!

– Ah, por acaso deseja roubar minha noiva de mim, é seu imundo? – indagou o Comodoro com desdém.

– É o quê?! – indagou Hermione começando a corar.

– Nem que a vaca louca tossisse – disse Rony –, mas se fosse este o caso, antes ficar com um imundo como eu que com um viado como você!

– Como disse?! Além de sujo é rude?! – disse McLaggen.

– Eu disse que você é um viado! Viado não, viadinho! – retrucou Rony, e a tripulação começou a incentivar, tanto pirata quanto Marinha.

– É isso aí, Rony! Ensina pra ele! – disseram Fred e Jorge em coro.

– Defenda-se, senhor Comodoro! Vamos! – berrou um dos marinheiros.

– Confesso que nunca, nem nos lixos da rua, encontrei alguém tão mal-educado como você, Weasley! Por que acha que sou viado, afinal? – perguntou o Comodoro.

– Deixa eu ver... Você usa essa peruquinha cacheada e essas roupinhas de mulher, isso já dá um ótimo motivo pra eu te chamar de viado! – disse Rony.

– HAHA! Minhas roupas são símbolo de autoridade e poder inquestionáveis, Weasley, coisa que você jamais virá a ter! – disse McLaggen. – Bem melhores que esses seus trapos, acho que pano de chão é um elogio para isso.

– Acho melhor apartar a briga, Harry – disse Hermione. – Você não vai querer ver o McLaggen irritado.

– Ouvi dizer que o Comodoro Córmaco McLaggen é o soldado mais frio e cruel da Marinha inteira – disse Cedrico. – Eu tinha razão, não devíamos ter ancorado!

– E esses sapatinhos com salto?! Tem inveja das mulheres, é seu viado? – continuava Rony incentivado pelos companheiros.

– Agora você já está me ofendendo, e a bela criação de sua Majestade, o Rei da França! – vociferou McLaggen começando a se irritar.

– Oh! A bichona ficou ofendida, o que farei?! – indagou Rony com voz de falsete, pondo as mãos nos quadris e rebolando um pouco. Quando McLaggen se preparava para puxar a espada, uma voz áspera chamou toda a atenção.

Adentrou o navio um alto-oficial que inspirava respeito e imponência. Assim como McLaggen, estava fardado e com muitos distintivos e insígnias ao peito, e sua aparência era a de um leão velho. Havia fios grisalhos em sua juba alourada e nas sobrancelhas espessas; tinha olhos amarelados e argutos por trás de óculos de arame e uma certa graça em sua magreza, embora mancasse um pouco ao andar, apoiado sobre uma bengala. Ele vinha acompanhado de mais três pessoas; uma mulher baixa e gorda que se assemelhava a um sapo, com um feio laço sobre os cabelos curtos; um homem corpulento que vinha girando seu chapéu nas mãos, parecendo um tanto apreensivo; e um jovem que parecia ser o escriba. Este era alto, magro, tinha cabelos ruivos e usava óculos com aros de tartaruga, carregando consigo um rolo de pergaminho e uma pena de escrever. Harry o reconheceu como sendo Percy Weasley, o irmão mais velho de Rony, Fred, Jorge e Gina. Pelo que o jovem capitão sabia, Percy era um desgarrado da família, que decidiu afastar-se dos pais e dos irmãos para seguir uma promissora carreira como assistente do Almirante da Marinha. Rony, Fred e Jorge, é claro, também o viram, mas não deram sinal de reconhecimento, apenas retribuíram o olhar ressentido de Percy com severidade. O alto-oficial veio em direção ao grupo.

– Que bagunça é esta? – indagou ele com uma voz áspera e severa.

– N-não é nada, Almirante Scrimgeour... – disse McLaggen parecendo envergonhado.

– Scrimgeour?! Rufo Scrimgeour?! – sussurrou Draco, pasmo. – O Almirante da Marinha, em pessoa?!

– Esse cara é uma lenda! – sussurrou Neville em resposta. – Mas o que ele faz aqui?!

– Onde eu encontro Harry Potter? – perguntou Scrimgeour em voz alta. Harry adiantou-se.

– Sou eu, senhor – disse Harry.

– Ah, é claro que é você – disse Scrimgeour adquirindo um tom amigável na voz. – Muito prazer, sou o Almirante Rufo Scrimgeour.

Ele estendeu a mão para cumprimentar Harry. Este, por educação, retribuiu o cumprimento e apertou a mão do Almirante.

– Estes são meus assistentes: Dolores Umbridge, minha subsecretária sênior – ele apresentou a mulher semelhante a um sapo. Ela deu um sorrisinho medonho á guisa de cumprimento. – Meu assessor Cornélio Fudge – agora ele apontou o homem gorducho, que acenou timidamente. – E meu escriba, Percy Weasley.

Harry olhou para todos os três, e de volta a Scrimgeour.

– Bem, sr. Potter – continuou o Almirante. – Eu vim para lhe oferecer um cargo na Marinha... Sim, é verdade que você fez parte da tripulação de Você-Sabe-Quem, mas eu estou disposto a dar-lhe uma chance, o que acha?

– Eu... Na Marinha? – indagou Harry baixinho.

– Naturalmente, meu jovem, naturalmente – disse Scrimgeour sorrindo. – Eu terei prazer em empregar seus amigos também, se eles quiserem. O fato é que eu sei que você quer ir atrás dele e...

– O senhor sabe? – indagou Harry, surpreso.

– Claro que sei, eu tenho minhas fontes – disse Scrimgeour. – Então, pensei em oferecer uma parceria... Junte-se a nós, podemos nos ajudar, compartilhar nossos conhecimentos e...

– Compartilhar conhecimentos – disse Harry. – Já entendi... O senhor não quer uma parceria, o senhor só quer meu conhecimento a respeito de Voldemort.

Todos estremeceram ao ouvir a pronúncia desse nome. Scrimgeour mudou sua expressão de amigável para irritado, mas logo a corrigiu.

– Meu caro rapaz – disse ele. – Eu não esperava que você entendesse... Mas Você-Sabe-Quem tem sido um problema enorme para o mundo inteiro! Deveria sentir-se orgulhoso por estar ajudando a eliminá-lo, já que você também deseja isso...

– Tem toda razão, eu quero mesmo vê-lo morto – disse Harry educadamente. – Mas não quero a ajuda da Marinha para isso. Tenho toda a ajuda que preciso aqui comigo.

– Ah, claro! – disse Scrimgeour com sarcasmo. – Um moleque derrotará o pirata mais terrível de todos os mares com a ajuda de mais alguns poucos aprendizes de piratas!

Os soldados riram desse comentário, incluindo nessa conta McLaggen e Percy.

– Essa foi boa, senhor Almirante! – disse Percy, gargalhando.

– Se me permitem a intromissão – disse Rony adiantando-se. – Eu não sou moleque, todos aqui já temos 17 anos ou mais, e não vamos aceitar esse tipo de comentário nem que venha de um cão da Marinha!

– É ISSO AÍ! – disseram a tripulação do Gryffindor em protesto.

– Silêncio, Ronald! – disse Percy, mostrando-se irritado. – Tenha respeito! Sabe com quem está falando?

– Com o teu chefe, um tolete de bosta que merece tanto respeito meu quanto você! – retrucou Rony caminhando até o irmão, suas orelhas começando a ficar vermelhas, sempre um sinal de perigo. – Você é quem deve ficar quieto Percy, não eu! Você, que se afastou da nossa família para ser um cãozinho do Almirante da Marinha! Devia ter vergonha de largar a família por isso!

– QUEM DEVIA TER VERGONHA ERA VOCÊ! E VOCÊS DOIS, TAMBÉM! – berrou Percy apontando Fred e Jorge. – SÓ PORQUE EU FUI O ÚNICO NA FAMÍLIA TODA QUE ACEITOU UMA CHANCE DE ME REDIMIR COM O MUNDO, EU SOU A VERGONHA?! VEJAM O PAPAI, O GUI E O CARLINHOS! TODOS PIRATAS! E AGORA VOCÊS, TAMBÉM! QUE LÁSTIMA! NÃO ME SURPREENDERIA SE A GINA TAMBÉM NÃO RESOLVESSE SEGUIR O CAMINHO DE VOCÊS!

– POIS FIQUE VOCÊ SABENDO DE DUAS COISAS: PRIMEIRA, SINTO ORGULHO DE INTEGRAR UMA FAMÍLIA DE PIRATAS E PODER NAVEGAR SOB UM JOLLY ROGER! E SEGUNDO, SAIBA QUE GINA FOI RAPTADA! – enfureceu-se Rony falando mais alto que o irmão, com o rosto muito vermelho, disparando jatos de cuspe e com uma veia enorme que latejava em seu pescoço. – MAS É LÓGICO QUE VOCÊ NÃO SABIA DISSO! VOCÊ NÃO SE IMPORTA COM A NOSSA FAMÍLIA, VOCÊ NÃO ESCREVE, NÃO APARECE, O QUE NOS ACONTECE DEIXOU DE TE INTERESSAR! VOCÊ ME ENOJA!

– Gina foi raptada?! – exasperou-se Percy, parecendo pela primeira vez surpreso. – Por quem?!

– Por Voldemort – disse Harry. – Eu sei, pois ainda tripulava o Basilisk na época, mas fui jogado à prancha por me envolver com ela, e sabe Deus onde ela está agora... E é por isso que eu quero acertar as contas com Voldemort sozinho quando chegar a hora. Espero que me perdoe, sr. Almirante.

– Ah, sim, eu entendo – disse Scrimgeour. – Nada tão belo quanto o amor de jovens...

– Eu sou um homem que valoriza a liberdade, senhor – Harry continuou. – Não poderia descansar feliz vestindo uma farda, vivendo entre quatro paredes e seguindo ordens... Eu sou do mar.

– Bom, ironicamente, mar e liberdade serão as coisas que menos verá agora que me fez essa desfeita, sr. Potter – disse Scrimgeour virando as costas e voltando ao seu navio seguido por Percy, Umbridge e Fudge. – Prendam-nos!

Os soldados imediatamente puxaram as espadas. Harry deu a ordem, e toda a tripulação preparou-se para mais uma batalha.

Rony pulou direto em McLaggen. Lutava bem, porém um pouco mais desanimado do que o normal.

– Rony, PEGA! – Draco berrou atirando um cantil cheio para Rony, que o agarrou contente, bebeu, e imediatamente começou a lutar com êxtase.

– Draco, você deixou o Rony beber?! – perguntou Hermione pasma.

– Pois é! Pra vocês verem que eu não sou tão tirano assim! – disse Draco em resposta, enfrentando dois oficiais.

Depois de algum tempo, a batalha já estava crítica. Rony e McLaggen continuavam a cruzar espadas, enquanto trocavam elogios pra lá de lisonjeiros:

– VIADO!

– BÊBADO!

– VIADO!

– IMUNDO!

– VIADO!

– CÃO VADIO!

– VIADO!

– GROSSEIRO!

– VIADO!

– ESCÓRIA!

– VIADO!

– SARNENTO!

– VIAAAAADOOOO!

Ressaca, vendo o dono em apuros, avançou em direção a McLaggen e abocanhou-lhe as nádegas. O Comodoro soltou um sonoro e agudo grito. Harry, enquanto retalhava vários oficiais, foi tomado de inspiração. Acabara de bolar uma estratégia um tanto louca para fazer a Marinha recuar. Saiu correndo desembestado em direção ao Slytherin, ancorado ao lado (o navio de Scrimgeour já se distanciara) e o abordou, lutou contra os oficiais que lá estavam e rumou para o timão em seguida. Sozinho, tratou de levantar a âncora e dirigir o navio para longe do Gryffindor, mas não antes que McLaggen percebesse.

– HOMENS! VOLTEM AO SLYTHERIN! JÁÁÁÁÁ! – berrou o Comodoro, e imediatamente todos os soldados pararam de brigar e correram para estibordo, pulando para dentro do Slytherin, que já estava quase ficando fora de alcance, mas quando foram agarrar Harry, ele correu ligeirinho para o bombordo e pulou para fora do navio, caindo na água e nadando de volta ao Gryffindor, onde lhe jogavam uma corda.

– Inverter o curso! – trovejava McLaggen enfurecido. – Voltem para o Gryffindor, vamos pegá-los!

– Não dá, senhor! Ele inutilizou a corrente do timão! – respondeu, aflito, um dos soldados, que tentava forçar o timão para a direita e para a esquerda, mas o timão sequer se movia. Com o timão quebrado, o Slytherin agora estava a mercê do vento, e navegaria sem rumo por um bom tempo, pelo menos até encontrarem uma ilha no trajeto.

– Ele é bom... ele é muito bom – disse McLaggen observando Harry ser puxado de volta ao seu navio. O Gryffindor já ficara fora de alcance. Assim que subiu a bordo, Harry ordenou imediatamente que enfunassem as velas e levantassem as âncoras. Alguns marinheiros tentaram pular de volta ao Gryffindor, mas acabaram caindo na água. McLaggen imediatamente avistou Rony na popa do navio, chamando por ele.

– AÊ, MCLAGGEN! PRA VOCÊ, SEU VIADO! – Rony berrava, arriando as calças na popa do navio e sacudindo sua bunda branca para McLaggen. O oficial, furioso, sacou a pistola e atirou em uma das bandas das nádegas de Rony, que começou a berrar de dor, mas foi socorrido por Parvati e Padma.

– ISSO NÃO VAI FICAR ASSIM, POTTER! A PARTIR DE HOJE, VOCÊ SERÁ UM HOMEM PROCURADO! MARQUE MINHAS PALAVRAS! – berrou McLaggen alto e claro para que Harry ouvisse.

– Considere marcadas, Comodoro – disse Harry, sorrindo. – Considere marcadas.

– Harry, você é louco! – disse Draco ofegando e enxugando o suor da testa. – Louco de pedra!

– Claro, claro, tenho total confiança em você e em seu julgamento, mestre Malfoy – dizia Harry caminhando pelo convés. – Neville, o que está esperando? Vá logo tratar do ferimento do Rony. Hermione, forneça a Cho as coordenadas para a ilha Orange. Senhoras e senhores, que todos saibam que a partir deste momento, somos piratas oficialmente procurados!

– OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH! – berrou toda a tripulação em resposta. Todos estavam alegres com a notícia de que agora seriam cabeças caçadas pela Marinha. Mal entravam para o mar, e agora para os arquivos criminais da Marinha, e mais tarde, se Deus quisesse, para a História também.

– Mas Harry! – disse Luna. – Se vamos ser piratas caçados, acho que precisamos de um nome para sermos conhecidos, não?

– Claro! Bem lembrado, Luna! – disse Harry. – Vocês, é claro, já ouviram falar em Dumbledore, não?

Toda a tripulação concordou. Seria impossível não conhecerem Dumbledore, o rei de todos os piratas, feiticeiro conhecido como guia e protetor dos piratas, e temido pelos grandes representantes da Marinha. Era o marinheiro mais poderoso e sábio de todos os mares, e único humano conhecido pelo mundo que fora capaz de lutar em pé de igualdade com Voldemort. Pelo que se dizia, até mesmo Voldemort aprendera a temer este incrível pirata. Algumas pessoas, tais como Rony e Neville, sabiam que Harry era um admirador assíduo de Dumbledore, logo já faziam uma ligeira idéia do nome que Harry daria à tripulação.

– Então, que todos saibam: De hoje em diante, seremos chamados de... – declarou Harry á tripulação. – Armada de Dumbledore!

Os marujos aplaudiram e deram urros de alegria. Luna, Cedrico e Hermione baixaram a bandeira pirata do mastro central, e com pincéis e uma lata de tinta vermelha, pintaram de cada lado da caveira um grande A e um D, e com tinta preta, desenharam um raio na testa da caveira, em seguida, tornaram a hastear a bandeira. Agora, as pessoas tinham mais um nome a temer e respeitar, fosse Marinha, fosse Comensal, fosse indiferente... E era a recém-formado Armada de Dumbledore!

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

**_Comentários do autor:_** Uff! Finalmente, o capítulo 5... não ando tendo tempo d colocar novos capítulos ultimamente, e passei um tempão pra bolar essa parte. Segundo me disseram, esse foi um dos capítulos mais engraçados até agora XD... bom, eu sou suspeito pra falar, mas o q vcs acharam?

Aliás, estive considerando algumas idéias para outras fics a respeito de Harry Potter tbm. Entre elas:

1) Harry e toda a corja ficam fuçando no viratempo da Hermione e acabam quebrando a bagaça. Daí, eles são lançados por dimensões alternativas em diferentes períodos de tempo, desde a idade média até cenários mais futurísticos. A idéia é fazer paródias com diversos filmes, onde cada personagem vive no papel de protagonistas de outros filmes, por exemplo, Sirius como Jack Sparrow em Piratas do Caribe, Draco e Gina como Jack e Rose em Titanic, Harry e Dumbledore como Frodo e Gandalf em O Senhor dos Anéis, e por aí vai XD... daí eles têm que chegar até o final desses filmes pra poder viajar por outras dimensões até voltarem para casa.

2) Esse já tá em andamento faz um tempinho. É uma paródia a um filme chamado O Auto da Compadecida, não sei se alguém conhece. Nessa fic, os protagonistas são os Marotos, que vivem as mesmas situações hilárias de João Grilo (Tiago) e Chicó (Sirius). Começa com Harry, Rony e Hermione passando um filme sobre a Paixão de Cristo, daí mela tudo e o Harry consegue enrolar o povão. Lupin, vendo a ação de Harry, acaba lembrando do Tiago e resolve contar essa história pros três... Acabei perdendo um pouco o entusiasmo com essa fic pq achei q ficaria meio estranho uma história misturando religião e bruxaria, pq o filme trata um pouco de religião. Quanto ao filme, é muito bom, um dos melhores já produzidos pelo cinema brasileiro, a gente ri do início ao fim. Quem já assistiu sabe, quem não assistiu, recomendo.

O q acham das idéias? Caso aprovem, talvez eu comece a postar as histórias por aqui, é só uma questão de eu ter tempo disponível ...

Reviews plz


End file.
